


Tales from a Devilish Elezen (FFXIV Write 2020 Prompts)

by SilvaTalbot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Ballroom Dancing, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blackmail, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Bratting, Bruises, Coffee, Confessions, Crafts, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Flower Language, Fluff, Food, Food Kink, Gen, Golfing, Guns, Hair-pulling, Heartbreak, Hobbies, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Japanese Rope Bondage, Knives, M/M, Marking, Matchmaking, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Past Abuse, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Scratching, Serious Injuries, Size Difference, Teasing, Tentacles, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaTalbot/pseuds/SilvaTalbot
Summary: This is to be a collection of all my works for #FFXIVWrites2020. Features several different Warriors of Light, all sorts of pairings, and ratings ranging from General to Explicit.I will try to update this as much as I can, but my works will always be posted first on mytumblr.The Table of Contents contains summaries, content warnings, ratings, pairings, and other things of note. Please use that to find what you are looking for.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus, Chai-Nuzz/Dulia-Chai (Final Fantasy XIV), Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters, Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	1. Table of Contents

**1.) Table of Contents**  
You are currently here.

─────

**2.) Crux**  
Rating: G. Cid/Nero, around Omega/4.0.

Summary: Jessie wrangles two scientists to be honest with one another, with the lure of cookies and coffee.

─────

**3.) Sway**  
Rating: G. Thancred/WoL (Ambroise de Desjardins), Thancred/Urianger hinting.

Summary: Urianger teaches Thancred the finer points of dancing.

─────

**4.) Muster**  
Rating: E. Female Miqo'te OC (Khiki), Zenos near the end. Doma mentions.

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** violence, blood, death, knives, murder, injuries, abuse (implied), noncon (implied), choking (hinted)

Summary: Khiki deals with her abuser.

─────

**5.) Clinch**  
Rating: E. Zenos and Khiki. Continuation of Muster. 

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** mentioned death/murder, blackmail, suicide threats, abuse/violent tendencies, guns

Summary: Zenos wishes to make an arragement with Khiki. Her hand for his silence.

─────

**6.) Matter of Fact**  
Rating: M. Emet-Selch/Viera OC (Luscinia) 

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** blood, alcohol, drugging.

Summary: Luscinia somehow finds her way to Emet-Selch's door after being battered and drugged.

─────

**7.) Restrain (You Pick)**  
Rating: M. Hades/Hythlodaeus/The 14th. 5.3 Spoilers.

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** bondage, bdsm, tendril/tentacle play, angst. 

Summary: The 14th arrives home from a long journey with their home in absolute disarray. What awaits Hades and Hythlodaeus for such blatent disregard for the rules?

─────

**8.) Nonagenarian**  
Rating: G or T, depending feelings of alcohol. Hinted G'raha/ WoL (Lilac). 5.0 spoilers.

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** alcohol mention.

Summary: Lilac celebrates her birthday on the First.

─────

**9.) Clamour**  
Rating: G. Cid/Nero hintings but mostly shenanagins with them and Jessie.

Summary: Cid and Nero messed with Jessie's sleep. They learn why this is a very bad idea.

─────

**10.) Lush**  
Rating: M. Hades/Hythlodaeus/The 14th. 5.3 Spoilers.

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** bondage, bdsm, aether tendril/tentacle play, food kink, bratting, alcohol, voyeurism, implied crossdressing. 

Summary: Hades and Hythlodaeus make comfort dishes for their partner after they have come home from a particularly rough trip. Fond memories seep in to what they craft for their partner.

─────

**11.) Avail**  
Rating: T. General Fic with Lilac.

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** Alcohol use. 

Summary: Lilac talks to a shoebill while sorting out her feelings.

─────

**12.) Ultracrepidarian**  
Rating: G. General Fic with Lilac.

****

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** None. 

****

Summary: When presenting plants to a seasoned botanist like Lilac, make sure you know what you’re giving her, lest you send the wrong message.

─────

**13.) Tooth and Nail**  
Rating: E Zenos/Khiki. Smut with Dom/sub overtones. 

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** Dom/sub dynamic, size differences, scars, accidental side effects from drugs, description of choking, scratching, biting, blood, hair pulling, degradation, anal fingering, orgasm delay/denial, marking. 

Summary: Khiki makes an enhanced strength and vitality potion. It goes sideways very swiftly.

─────

**14.) Hair of the Dog**  
Rating: T Lilac, hinted Emet-Selch 

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** alcohol use/hangovers 

Summary: Lilac wakes up with a raging hangover after drunkenly yelling at a shoebill about Emet-Selch. Direct sequel to Avail.

─────

**15.) Part**  
Rating: G. Dulia-Chai/Chai-Nuzz. 

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** none. 

Summary: Chai-Nuzz is working on a gift for Dulia-Chai in celebration of their twenty-fifth anniversary.

─────

**16.) Ache**  
Rating: G. General fic with Francel, Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light 

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** none. 

Summary: The Warrior of Light sends a letter to a splendid knight.

─────

**17.) Lucubration**  
Rating: M. General fic with Silva. 

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** Possession 

Summary: A scholar is writing well into the night when he gets a surprise visitor.

─────

**18.) Fade**  
Rating: G. 14th/Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus. Modern AU.

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** 5.3 spoilers 

Summary: The 14th goes golfing, with Emet-Selch and Hythlodaeus tagging along.

─────

**19.) Panglossian**  
Rating: G. No pairings.

**CONTENT WARNINGS:** End of 5.0 spoilers. 

Summary: What if you couldn’t say what you really felt?

─────

**20.) Where the Heart Is**  
Rating: T. No pairings.

**Content Warnings:** 5.3 spoilers. Religious/political themes (Ishgard), death mention. 

Summary: Silva Talbot, the host of a live audio show in Eorzea, asks his audience to send him their answers to a simple question.

─────

**21.) Fan/Suffer (Free Choice)**  
Rating: M. Zenos/Khiki (Miqo OC)

**Content Warnings:** A lot of violence (choking is one), gunplay and blood. 

Summary: Asahi is jealous and decides to do a little snooping into Khiki's past. He is not as sneaky about it as he would like to believe.

─────

**22.) Foible**  
Rating: T. No pairings.

**Content Warnings:** Shadowbringers time frame, 5.3 spoilers. Mild violence. Spying. 

Summary: The Warrior of Light has an interesting hobby, which leads to a startling revelation.

─────

**23.) Argy-bargy**  
Rating: T. No pairings.

**Content Warnings:** Spoilers for End of Stormblood, and post-SB time frame. Mentions of past abuse. 

Summary: The Ironworks team gets a new member. Someone disagrees about allowing them in.

─────

**24.) Shuffle**  
Rating: E. The 14th/Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus.

**Content Warnings:** 5.3 spoilers 

Summary: The 14th and Emet-Selch come home to recount their yearly outing with the Convocation to Hythlodaeus.

─────

**25.) Beam**  
Rating: M. No pairings.

**Content Warnings:** Body horror, Shadowbringers spoilers. 

Summary: A bad end to Shadowbringers.

─────

**26.) Wish**  
Rating: T. Hinted past relationships with WoL and Hythlodaeus/Emet-Selch.

**Content Warnings:** 5.3 spoilers. Strongly advised to read 'Hair of the Dog' prior to this. 

Summary: Lilac heads to Amaurot for some answers after the strange gifts she's received.

─────

**27.) When Pigs Fly**  
Rating: T. No pairings.

**Content Warnings:** Assumes Dotharli WoL. Takes place post 5.3, so spoilers. 

Summary: Snap judgments lead to grave errors, as Magnai will learn.

─────

**28.) Coffee (Free Choice)**  
Rating: T. Cid/Nero hintings, features an OC.

**Content Warnings:** death mention (accidental). 

Summary: Nero asks about Khiki's 'Hypercharged Coffee'.

─────

**29.) Irenic**  
Rating: M. General.

**Content Warnings:** 5.3 spoilers, mild body horror. 

Summary: A possibility of what could happen when you do actually find another way together.

─────

**30.) Paternal**  
Rating: T. Xaela OCs. (Eji/Saran)

**Content Warnings:** Depictions and talks of mental illness; more details in the fic notes. 

Summary: Eji and Saran discuss adopting a child.

─────

**31.) Splinter**  
Rating: T. General

**Content Warnings:** alcohol use, possession (hinted) 

Summary: Silva finds a letter they don’t remember writing.


	2. Prompt #1: Crux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie wrangles two ~~grumpy uncles~~ Garlean scientists to be honest with one another, with the lure of cookies and coffee.

“I called you both here for a reason,” Jessie declared, pouring out two cups of coffee. One for Cid, and one for Nero, who were sitting at a small bistro table. The woman had managed to get the two of them together under false pretenses -- Cid with the promise of homemade biscuits, and Nero with the promise of rare coffee. While Jessie kept true to her word, with coffee biscuits sitting before the pair and two coffee cups, she intentionally neglected to mention that she would be inviting the other.

“Look,” the brunette woman snapped, “I am sick of you two bickering like two love-struck idiots. So either be honest with one another, or I will tie you both together until you finally tell each other how you really feel.”

Jessie was not one to mince words when it came down to it. Her words cut down all of the pretenses, to the core of the issue at hand, one she noticed since the investigation into Omega. She knew they adored each other. Nero always tried to outshine Cid, but she could see that it was just the blond trying to _impress_ Cid, to vie for his attention, while Cid appeared to take Nero’s constant snark at face value.

“You’re lying,” Cid challenged. “You wouldn’t _dare._ ”

With a cocksure smirk, Jessie reached from behind the counter, pulling out a large coil of rope. The men stared at her in a mix of fear and shock, as she countered, “Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over!


	3. Prompt #2: Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being asked to a formal dance by Ambroise, Thancred turns to Urianger for help.

A dance. Ambroise de Desjardins had asked Thancred to a dance, a formal dance no less, and the Hyur had very little formal training. Not that he was clumsy by any means, just... he didn't want to make a fool of not only himself, but of his dear friend, in what would be a formal setting.

"That is why I come to you, Urianger," Thancred admitted to the Elezen, the pair standing in Thancred's chambers. "I don't want to embarrass the poor man in front of all the high houses. To be frank, I am not sure why he asked _me_ of all people."

Urianger couldn't help but chuckle, already knowing why Ambroise asked. "The answer should be as plain as day. Ambroise careth for thee deeply, and would ask for none other to be his companion."

Quickly turning his head, Thancred mumbled a response, trying to hide the faint flush spreading over his face. "Of course it'd be like that." With a rough cough, he turned his focus back to Urianger. "Alright then, let's be on with it. Teach me how to waltz."

With that, Urianger swept up Thancred, taking his hands within his own, moving him into the proper position. "First, thou must understand, a dance is akin to a battle. The tide of battle doth ever ebb and flow, until only the victor remain. Wherefore with a dance, there is only the moment thee shareth with thine partner," Urianger instructed.

"That's all well and good, but I asked you to teach me a waltz, not how to fight," Thancred snapped, only to be forcefully led by Urianger into moving with him, practically falling over.

"If thou wouldst alloweth me to _proceed_ ," Urianger chided, moving in time with imaginary music, whilst Thancred struggled to keep up, "thou wouldst understand that Ishgardian soirées are merely a type of combat. A fight won naught with blades, but with motion and elegance."

Thancred looked to Urianger, refocusing to move with the Elezen. "So I should treat this like I would a fight, and do my best, not just for my sake but for Ambroise?"

Urianger gave a nod, spinning Thancred around. "Aye, that would be the right of it. Vexing as it may seem to thee, Ambroise knoweth that the coming event is naught more than a battle, and would have none other than thee at his side." He dipped Thancred back, before pulling him upright once more.

Thancred never really understood all the politics in Ishgard, though he knew Ambroise was constantly receiving missives about the ongoings in his homeland rather regularly. The Duskwight would simply brush them off with a laugh, though the latest letter wasn't so easily waved away, he noticed.

 _"Looks like I'll be heading home for a bit,"_ the Elezen had remarked, though his tone was suspect. _"I have to make an appearance to appease the other houses and keep getting continued support."_

A realization dawned on Thancred then and there. The letter was about this ball.

"How many days until this little shin-dig, Urianger?" Thancred smirked. "If I am going to be the one Ambroise relies on, I need to be a sharp blade to keep everything on his side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over!


	4. Prompt #3: Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Explicit
> 
> Khiki is pushed to her limit and summons the courage to do something she's always wanted to.  
> CONTENT WARNINGS: violence, blood, death, knives, murder, injuries, abuse (implied), noncon (implied), choking (hinted)

_Drip... drip._

Finally, Khiki was free. She had managed to take the Praefectus Medicorum by surprise after he had called her into his chambers. She found the courage to take a knife in the change of clothes she carried with her this time, the blade finding its way between his ribs several times before she finally came to the conclusion that he was indeed, dead.

The blood dripped from her blade as the tiny Miqo'te woman shoved the Garlean's body away from her, his blood now all over her person - coat, glasses, hair. With a grumpy sigh, she shucked off her coat, wrapping it around the blade and setting it on the nearby desk. Thankfully, the Medicorum had his own private washroom, and she quickly headed inside to wash herself off - it was exceedingly difficult to get blood out of anything, after all, and the smell was unmistakable.

No one would suspect a thing if Khiki was in his room for a few hours, anyways. It's not like the soldiers gave a damn if their superior officer "tumbled a savage", even if it was against protocol.

How Khiki wished she could torch the entire Doman outpost.

Instead, the Miqo'te was content enough to wash herself down, making sure not to go easy on the soap as she washed away the evidence on her body, but taking care around healing bruises and scratches. Reminders of the daily abuse she suffered at the hands of her peers. The Medicorum always made sure not to injure Khiki so badly that she could not work. No, _that_ would get him into trouble.

Besides, what use was an injured toy?

Khiki let out an angry groan at the thought. As she got out of the bath, she made sure to wipe away any trace of blood she could see. Drying herself off, she double-checked her body for any evidence of her actions, especially in her snow white fur and hair. Once satisfied, she changed into her clean outfit - a simple shirt and slacks - throwing her lab coat and dirty clothing into her bag, taking care to not dirty herself once more.

Her final task complete, Khiki stepped out of the room, night now having fallen over the Castrum. The guards were on light duty tonight, so her casual stroll to the cliff side went unnoticed, or so she thought.

Chucking the bag into the sea, a voice called out from behind her. "Congratulations upon taking down your prey, hunter."

Khiki's blood ran cold at the voice behind her. How had Zenos snuck up on her like this? More importantly, _how did he know what she did?_ She began to laugh, seeing no point in hiding her sins, not from the crown prince. "No use hiding it," she stated bluntly, turning to face the blond.

 _'Why wasn't he wearing his armor? Better yet, why did he not have his weapons?'_ the thought crossed her mind for a fleeting moment, before Khiki stared at him, fixing the spectacles on her face. "You know what I did, m'lord."

Zenos stepped toward her, though instead of moving backward towards the cliff edge, she instead moved forward. A smile crossed her lips as she continued, "The punishment is death, of that I am aware, but I will at least--"

"You fear nothing. Not death," Zenos remarked, the barest hint of a smile crossing his lips, reaching out to place a hand on her throat, the Miqo'te's gaze on the Garlean before her unwavering. "Not even me."

"If I may be so bold, before you decide to squeeze down and snuff me out," Khiki whispered, placing her hands gently upon Zenos's wrist, "tell me how you knew."

Zenos removed his hand from her throat, his smile widening at Khiki's reaction. "The way you watched him. Vengeful. Predatory. He was your prey," he answered, taking her by the hand, eliciting a startled gasp from the Miqo'te. "And now you are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over!


	5. Prompt #4: Clinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Explicit
> 
> Zenos wishes to make an arragement with Khiki. Her hand for his silence.  
> CONTENT WARNINGS: mentioned death/murder, blackmail, suicide threats, abuse/violent tendencies, guns

A few days had passed since Khiki had been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar by none other than Zenos yae Galvus. Instead of being locked up in an Imperial gaol or worse, she was instead given a room all for herself - a luxury. Her crime was written off as a Doman assassination, leading the Castrum to redouble their guards on duty at night.

 _"I will be leaving this outpost shortly, and you will be accompanying me,"_ the blond had informed her. _"We have things to discuss before then."_

Discuss? What was there to discuss? Zenos held all the cards, and if he didn't, he would have killed her outright. What exactly was he wanting to discuss with her?

Khiki would soon find out as she heard the familiar clang of armor approaching outside. Swiftly making herself presentable, the Miqo'te clipped her snowy locks back and adjusted her glasses as the Garlean stepped into her chambers unannounced, along with two other soldiers - Duplicarius, by the look of them.

The Miqo'te didn't know which pissed her off more - Zenos coming in unannounced or the fact that he brought guards with him with him. But of course, she had to hide her real feelings - moreso around the Duplicarii than Zenos. Zenos saw through her facade before, after all. He knew the Miqo'te's displeasure.

Feigning a smile, Khiki motioned to a chair, one of two on either side of a large table set up in the unusually lavish quarters for a mere Medicus Veteranus. "M'lord, it is an honor to have you grace me with your presence. Please, sit." She glanced at the Duplicarii, barely able to contain the loathing in her baby blue eyes.

One of the Duplicarius let out a huff, not hiding his jealousy, even though he wore a helmet. "You should be pulling out the chair for--"

Before Khiki could even think of a retort she wished she could say, Zenos motioned to the door. "You two may go."

The Duplicarius -- a fool, Khiki noted -- tried to argue the point. "But sire--"

 _"Go,"_ Zenos ordered, his words dripping with icy malice, even behind the distortion of his helmeted visage. "And lock the door behind you."

The Duplicarii made no protests, knowing what awaited them if they stoked Zenos's ire any further. The pair promptly marched out of the room, with the foolish Duplicarius locking the door.

Khiki's tail flicked in indignation, turning her focus to the real threat before her - Zenos. All pretenses dropped as she spoke, false smile fading away into thin line of irritation, with the Miqo'te moving to take a seat on the far side of the table - she wanted distance. "So, what is it that you want to discuss with me?" she queried as she crossed her legs, her tone making it quite clear to the man before her that she was well and truly annoyed.

If he wanted to kill her, Khiki surmised, Zenos would have done so the day he caught her throwing the evidence of her crime into the sea. So, why bother putting up a front around him, at least while they were alone? Besides, the blond seemed to find it refreshing that the tiny Miqo'te showed no fear around him. _Everyone_ feared him, so why didn't this little Miqo'te woman of twenty-odd moons?

The answer was simple - the night she killed the Medicorium was the night Khiki had killed what fear lingered within her. Even if Zenos did smite her that very night, she would have died a happy woman.

Watching as Zenos removed his helmet, he placed it on the desk with an unceremonious thunk. Taking his seat before her, the Garlean shifted in his chair while Khiki merely watched him, her ears flicking ever so slightly as the armor banged with his movements. "You still have no fear of me, even though I could strike you down without hesitation," he remarked, a faint smile appearing on his lips.

Zenos leaned in towards Khiki, locking icy eyes with hers. "I am impressed. Thus, I am here to discuss a deal with you. I will continue to keep your little secret, in exchange for your hand."

Khiki paused for a long moment, perplexed by the demand. Why on earth would Zenos want her hand? It didn't bother her, really, she could figure out a way to continue on without it, or perhaps craft a new one. "May I at least get the equipment needed for a proper amputation? Perhaps some local anesthetic before you draw your blade, my Lord?"

The query elicited a laugh from Zenos. Wait, _he was laughing._ Khiki had always chalked him up to be the humorless sort, but why did this make him chuckle? Wait, did he mean...?

"No. Not like that." Reaching across the table, Zenos grabbed her left hand, curling gauntleted fingers around Khiki's slender fingers. "I do not care for my grandfather's ideals of purity. If I find the traits I desire in a partner in a non-Garlean, then I will have them." With a smirk, he moved to ensnare her wrist, pulling her onto the table with the Miqo'te giving him a startled gasp, turning to a loud hiss of pain, ears now lying flat against her head. "I told you that night that you were mine, and I **meant** it."

Khiki managed to wrench her wrist away from Zenos, shifting to sit on the table, glaring at him as she rubbed her aching wrist. "If you actually think you can get away with marrying me, then let's get one thing straight. If you treat me like the Medicorium treated me in any fashion, I will end the discussion right here. If your proposal is serious, then apologize for yanking me across the table and practically crushing my wrist _like a savage_."

The Miqo'te either had a death wish, or was testing Zenos. At the rate she seemed to be going, possibly both.

Zenos was silent, stunned by her harsh words. He watched while Khiki climbed off the table, adjusting her clothing while making her way to a cabinet. As the door creaked open, Khiki's ears twitched as she swore she hears Zenos mumble something.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Khiki snidely asked, pulling out a revolver hanging from a holster, wincing as her wrist started to bruise. "If I do not hear an apology in the next few moments, _my Lord_ , you'll have to clean up a frightful mess."

If he was serious, he'll pay for hurting her later, Khiki promised herself. If he wasn't, well, the crown prince had probably made worse messes of foes in battle.

"I apologize, Khiki."

Well, _that_ was unexpected. An apology from the crown prince, something rarer than a Garlean that could use magic. Once more, he used her name. Khiki couldn't help but smile, revealing pearly fangs as she turned to Zenos, revolver still in hand. She wasn't done testing him, oh no. After all, this was to be a life-long commitment, and the Miqo'te was realizing that if the Garlean was _this_ serious, she could get the upper hand in their arrangement. Or at the very least, make an attempt.

"So, you _are_ serious after all," Khiki remarked, putting the holster around her hips and sliding the revolver back where it belonged. "Because I was just as serious. I refuse to go back into a life of being beaten and abused by anyone. I will go out on my own terms before that happens again," she snapped, rage lacing each and every one of her words.

Zenos rose from his seat and approach her, startling the Miqo'te enough to make her freeze in place. He took her injured wrist in his hands, examining it, being disarmingly gentle with her and her injury. But the Miqo'te had played this game before, and knew better than to let a small kindness break her. Even if it _was_ from the notoriously sadistic and cold Zenos yae Galvus.

"You are fragile," Zenos murmured, fingers brushing against the swelling flesh. "I could crush you so easily, like all the others." Khiki could have sworn something flickered in his eyes for a moment, as he added, "Yet you call me a savage for inflicting this harm upon you. Is this the sort of thing the Medicorium did to you?"

Khiki watched him carefully, his fingers gently prodding the purpling skin. With a hiss she withdrew her hand and backed away from him, not wanting to be touched. "Yes. Regularly. As for you, you don't know your own strength, and you would pull me around like he would. If you wish to keep me runs as deep as you proclaim, you will treat me better than that brute of a man." Pointing at the chair, she bore her teeth at him. "Sit down, and we will discuss terms. As you have injured my writing hand, I expect you to write notes."

To her surprise, Zenos listened and sat down, watching as Khiki got together several pages of parchment, an inkwell and pen, and a jar of ponce. Placing them before the Garlean, she went and gathered up a couple of bright blue potions and bandages. While Khiki wrapped her swollen wrist, she began to dictate her terms, the blond taking diligent notes.

Khiki knew at that moment she had the man in the palm of her hand, and would clinch this arrangement of cards in her favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over!


	6. Prompt #5: Matter of Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Mature
> 
> Luscinia somehow finds her way to Emet-Selch's door after being battered and drugged.  
>  **Content Warnings: blood, alcohol, drugging. Major Shadowbringers spoilers.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch/OC.  
> This is sort of a mini-scenario set within a larger AU piece I've have in the works. Coupling this with another prompt about a hero being drugged and finding their way to the villain's door.  
> This is better than what I originally had done for this prompt, which would have been a tie-in to the previous two ideas... I may post that as a bonus.  
> I would put more into this, but it would spoil a bunch of plot points for my other fic that I have yet to post.

_"I didn't know where else to go."_

Then the Viis fell over, slumping against the Ascian's body. Gently holding her, Emet-Selch let out a weary sigh. Oh, how did she get herself into this situation? Luscinia could have turned to the Warrior of Light. She could have turned to any of the Scions, even that damned G'raha Tia.

But somehow, she came here. To him. _To his office in Amaurot._ Somewhere the Viis had no way of knowing existed, let alone find her way towards. Yet here she was, her body bruised and bleeding, beautiful dress in absolute tatters, the smell of alcohol and something far more sinister on her breath. If they found out she was here, he would be held to the fire for her dreadful condition.

Emet-Selch was playing the villain, after all, it was a matter of fact at this point. And even though Luscinia wasn't the hero that had been set forth to lay him low, the real hero could figure out what the Viis meant to him. The way he had rescued her, plucked her from her gilded cage in Eulmore. Her and her Drahn companion, Hana.

She was important. Just how, the Warrior of Light was blissfully unaware. Emet-Selch intended to keep it that way, until the time was right. Until then, he scooped up the sienna-haired pianist, whisking her into his office to tend to her injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over!


	7. Prompt #6: Restrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Mature
> 
> A word randomizer gave me "restrain". So of course I had to go with bondage. This also ties into a prompt posted in the Book Club, so that just pushed the idea further.
> 
> Hades/Hythlodaeus/14th. 5.3 spoilers.
> 
> Summary: The 14th arrives home from a long journey with their home in absolute disarray. What awaits Hades and Hythlodaeus for such blatent disregard for the rules?
> 
>  **CONTENT WARNINGS:** Bondage/shibari, BDSM (implied/established consent), aether tendrils/tentacles, angst.

Very little was expected of Hades and Hythlodaeus while Azem was traveling.

  * Take care of yourselves. Eat well, drink enough water, sleep.
  * Keep the house tidy. If you make a mess, clean it _by hand._



Beyond those two core rules, Azem did not care what the pair did. As long as their home was well-maintained, and the two weren't anything harmful to themselves (by lack of sleeping, not hydrating, or other such things), they allowed the pair an _extraordinary_ amount of freedom.

Usually, Hades was very good about keeping to the two rules Azem had of their home. He loved seeing Azem happy and well-cared for, as they were so busy wandering to different places, learning about the peoples outside Amaurot. He made sure their home was taken care of, and that when they graced the pair with their presence, that a warm welcome would be awaiting, along with tea.

Hythlodaeus, on the other hand, was very much one to push the rules, as was his modus operandi. Hades was always the one to clean up the mess, though this time... the mess was too big for him to clean alone. He had managed to wrangle the blond's help, even if at this moment, he was nigh useless.

The pair were in the midst of frantically cleaning the typically immaculate living room, when Azem stepped through the door unannounced. Heaving a sigh of relief at being home, Azem hadn't noticed the state of disarray that was _their_ living room, until they realized Hades wasn't offering them tea, as per the usual ritual.

Once Azem noticed the chaos unfolding before their very eyes - Hades wearing a pink frilly apron (at Azem's request, of course) and quickly scrubbing dishes, not even attempting with soap, just trying to clean them in a vain attempt without magic, and Hythlodaeus cleaning up litter left strewn about the wooden floor. What was supposed to be a welcome relief was a nightmarish vision for the wanderer.

Azem's exhausted aura flared, ignited with ire. Anyone with the slightest bit of sense could feel Azem's rage, and the two men instantly knew the trouble they were in as brilliant blue aether oozed from their very being. Their heads turned up towards their Amaurotine partner, gazes locked upon the robed figure standing in the doorway.

Hades, in utter shock and awe, dropped the plate he was failing to clean. In all his years, he had _never_ witnessed the wrath of his bright ball of sunshine. That was usually reserved for Hythlodaeus when he was seeking attention.

"We're so dead," Hythlodaeus mumbled, having personally known Azem's temper several times, but _never_ to this extreme.

Aetheric tendrils flowed from under Azem's dirty robes, ensnaring the pair and lifting them off the ground. Pacing toward the two, they lowered their hood, long crimson locks flowing freely down their shoulders. Turning to the right, they addressed Hythlodaeus first, instinctively knowing that _he_ was the instigator.

"This reeks of your nonsense, Hyth," Azem uttered, the tendrils snaking around Hythlodaeus's body, constricting him thusly to get their point across.

Too bad for Azem, Hythlodaeus _enjoyed_ this, letting out the barest hint of a moan. This reaction simply stoked Azem's irritation further (as Hythlodaeus wanted), earning him a tendril unceremoniously shoved into his mouth to keep him occupied for a time while they turned their focus to Hades.

Fixing their gaze on their primary partner, Hades, Azem removed their mask, heterochromatic cerulean and teal eyes a stern glare. "As for you, my precious moon, I expect so much more out of you." Eyes flicked over his form, noting the bags under his eyes. "Have you even slept? This won't do, not one bit."

With a click of their tongue, aetherical tentacles squirmed and writhed into place around Hades, forming knots and bindings in specific places, the form taking shape into blue silk rope - shibari, Azem called the concept. This design, he was intimately familiar with - Azem called it 'hishi karada'. While Azem never pushed Hades with it, he knew what was in store for him.

Hythlodaeus, off to one side, all by his lonesome, was trying his damndest to snap Azem's focus by eagerly sucking on the tendril plugging his mouth. The traveler simply rewarded the brattier of the pair with a flick of the wrist to pin him to the vaulted ceiling, tendrils taking form into rope firmly tied to newly-crafted anchors, the tentacle in his mouth morphing over his head to become a gag.

"For you, my star, you are to remain up there, mulling over the mess that I already know was your doing," Azem turned to flash Hythlodaeus a smile, earning a muffled groan from their partner. "What am I to do with you?"

Returning their focus to Hades, Azem clicked their tongue once more, robes fading into aether, leaving them only in the skimpiest of small clothes. "I will allow you the mercy of cleaning our home with your magicks, but in return, you will see to my every whim and need." A smirk crossing Azem's lips as they approached Hades, running slender fingers through his snowy hair. "Unless you desire to be hanging with Hyth tonight."

Hades could only close his eyes at his beloved's touch. "Of course not. Whatever you desire, my Sun."

\---

Eons had passed since that night, the memory etched deep within Emet-Selch's memories. The diamond harness tied under his robes were naught but a pale imitation of his beloved Azem's rope work, and yet, in times of deep sorrow, it reminded him of the last days they had spent together before their final parting. When the last of his Sun's touch gave him warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers (that also inspired part of this fic!) If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over!


	8. Prompt #7: Nonagenarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lilac celebrates her birthday on the First.
> 
> G'raha/WoL hinting, featuring other characters. Takes place during post-Shadowbringers, thus spoilers.
> 
> **CONTENT WARNINGS:** alcohol mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic uses flower language from this [very old reference.](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/31591/31591-h/31591-h.htm) Notes will be made throughout as to what everything means, but this is my source for the meanings.  
> I am also using the modern names [or what would be Eorzean equivalent names] for these flowers.)

Today was Lilac's birthday. She had been keen on not celebrating it, but somehow, a certain little brother-type had remembered (after he had asked her several years back why she had picked up a small cake for herself) and made it a point to let the other Scions know.

She was grateful that he didn't let it slip to the residents of the First, as Lilac would have not enjoyed being showered with all sorts of things, being the practical woman that she was.

Once Lilac was done with her tasks for today did she begin to go over each gift, one at a time. Everyone was kind enough to send their gifts directly to her chambers in the Pendants, instead of handing them to her throughout the day so that she may open them at her leisure. She would thank them all tomorrow for thinking of her.

From Alphinaud, a portrait of her likeness, visage encircled within oak leaves. _'For the woman who has shown the world her bravery many times over.'_ She put it safely away, making a note to find an oak frame to accompany the lovely artwork conveying how brave he thought the Viera was.

From Alisaie, a knife with a beautiful cedar grip, forged from one of the local ore varieties - something the expert botanist was unfamiliar with. _'In case you get ambushed by a Sin Eater. Or to cut flowers,'_ the accompanying card read. Lilac would make use of it to cut flowers, of that she was certain, though she did wonder if the grip itself was a personal touch - noting the Viera's strength.

From Y'shtola, a beautiful carrying case for Lilac's alchemy supplies, made of walnut, with night bindweed carved into the top - clearly an extra little touch from the Night's Blessed. _'To you who have brought back the night, I give you the night in the form of flowers,'_ the card read. While the walnut may have seemed plain, simply oiled and sealed to protect the grain and carving, the message of intellect was clear to the leporine woman.

From Urianger, a beautiful notebook bound in rich, tooled leather, the front cover etched with bearded crepis and cress. _'To thee, a gift with which you may shield thy allies and to giveth thee the power to striketh down thine foes without mercy.'_ An appropriate sentiment for a book tooled with plants that represented protection and power.

From Thancred, a bottle of distinctly green spirits, decorated with what appeared to be Doman andromeda - wait, did they even have those on the First? She chuckled at the thought, wondering if the meaning was more about the potency of the alcohol instead of what she meant to him. _'To accompany Ryne's gift. Take care with the green faerie. Its fire can burn.'_ So he was being clever with this gift of faerie's fire, which confirmed her theory of the bottle containing absinthe.

From Ryne, a crystal glass etched with small sprigs of agrimony. The lass was quite young, so she figured both Urianger and Thancred helped her with the gift, with Urianger instructing her on which flower to use to convey thankfulness. _'Thank you for everything that you have done, not just for me, but for everyone.'_ While the Viera couldn't help but feel saddened that Minfilia was well and truly dead, her heart could not stay sorrowful for long at the thought of the strawberry blonde being free to have her own life.

The final gift on her table was a bouquet of red chrysanthemum and hemlock, wrapped together with hemp rope and paper, with a sprig of rosemary stuck between the twine and paper. The message was unusual, but Lilac understood it loud and clear. _'I love you, but you will be the death of me. This is fate, remember this.'_

The message vexed Lilac - who would give her such a strange missive? The only one she could even conceive of giving her such a bouquet was Emet-Selch, but she had defeated him. How could he have given her a gift from beyond? Her thoughts were cut short when there was a knock at the door.

"I am so terribly sorry!" came the gentle voice as the door cracked open. "Time slipped by me so swiftly, and..."

"No need to apologize, Raha," Lilac chimed, smiling towards the Miqo'te. "Please, take a seat. Though an old man such as yourself should be resting."

"Says the now nonagenarian," G'raha chuckled. "Though you have been that for several decades, no?"

Lilac's ears twitched in indignation, nudging her spectacles up her nose. "Says the old man. Now, what brings you to my abode? Or should I call Lyna to fetch you, grandpa?" she playfully jabbed back, smirking.

"No, no, it won't take too long, I assure you." G'raha responded, taking his seat beside the Viera. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a small box, sliding it over to her. "I came to drop off your birthday gift. I wished to see your reaction."

Plucking the box from the table, Lilac opened it to reveal a collar-style necklace fitted with amethyst stones, forget-me-nots and lilacs etched into the silver. "The lilacs I should have presented to you sooner, and I know I should have used amethyst flowers, but the meaning still--"

He was cut off as the Viera hugged him tight, nearly in tears at the wonderfully thoughtful gift. "It's so beautiful, Raha. Please, help me put it on?" Lilac asked, turning away from the Miqo'te, lifting her lavender hair up to allow him access to her neck.

Instead of G'raha wearing feelings on his sleeve, Lilac would now wear them around her neck - his admiration, the desire to never forget him, and being his first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers. If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this work is what brought you over!


	9. Prompt #8: Clamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Cid and Nero messed with Jessie's sleep. They learn why this is a very bad idea.
> 
> Cid/Nero hintings but mostly shenanagins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the Book Club for helping inspire this idea.
> 
> This ties into the first prompt - [Crux.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299837/chapters/64034824) It does not need to be read for context.

Six in the godsdamned morning.

They were up until six in the _godsdamned morning_ arguing and banging around over something stupid. What, she couldn't decipher though the walls, but she placed gil it was about which one of them was to refill the Mark XIV Thermocoil Boilmaster. Or what type of coffee should be used for it.

It was something about coffee, at the very least, as that was the only word she could make out through the remarkably _thin_ walls of the barracks.

Jessie should have just tied them together and left them at the table using her patented 'get-along' binding the last time she tried to get them together. But the brunette was feeling nice, and let the pair go on their way, hoping they would finally confess how the really felt to one another.

This, however, was not meant to be, and the two were back at their bickering by the next day.

But this time? The two had messed with her sleep. Her _beauty rest._ An unforgivable sin of the highest order, and thus, did Jessie concoct her punishment for the pair depriving her of blessed sleep.

\---

Jessie made sure to wait several days before enacting her revenge. She wanted it to be as memorable as possible, and thus decided to do it on a day when the pair had especially important appointments to keep. For Cid, a meeting with the hero about plans on how to best dispatch Omega. Nero, on the other hand, had made plans to sneak out of Rhalgar's Reach to purchase a luxurious coffee he had been itching to buy (on the company's dime, no doubt.)

Making sure the two were dead asleep, the brunette began to enact her revenge. 

\---

The noise started at about midnight outside Cid's door. Loud banging, like sheets of metal being smacked together. He grumbled awake, his needed rest disturbed as he groggily turned to look at the clock. "Seven hells, it's _**midnight!?**_ " he cried out. He could only think of one person to blame for this disturbance, and he was about to give them a piece of his mind.

Hurriedly sliding on a tan night robe over his tanktop and boxers, Cid shuffled towards the door and started to turn the knob, only to find that it was stuck. "What in the--"

Jessie had planned for this inevitability - she poured glue into the locks of both Cid and Nero's doors. She wasn't going to let them off that easily, _oh no._

"You bastard, Nero!" Cid shouted, promptly kicking the door in frustration, only to realize that a grave error it was to kick a door with no shoes.

With little time to fuss over his now aching foot, Cid hobbled over to his nightstand to grab his linkpearl, calling up Nero. Though it seemed the blond had the bright idea first, for he was already shouting through the piece as Cid put it to his ear.

"Garlond, you bastard! What in the hell is going on outside my door!? I can't even unlock the bloody thing! I'm going to miss the sale tomorrow--"

"Wait, sale?" Cid shook his head, knocking the thought out of his mind. "Nevermind that. This is happening to you as well?"

"YES!" Nero roared over the linkpearl. "You're the one doing it, aren't you!?"

"I called you because I thought this was your doing. I can't unlock my door either, and there's loud banging outside my door." He turned to the door, spotting a slip of blue paper slid underneath. "Wait, Scaeva. Check under your door."

Nero huffed into the linkpearl, unamused. "What is this, Garlond? A trick?" As he spoke he looked under his door as well, spotting a slip of blue paper, identical to Cid's. "There's a paper. How did you--?"

Cid cut him off. "There's one under my door as well. Maybe this will clue us in to the culprit." He limped his way to the door, and plucked the paper up, reading it over.

It was a scrap of a blue paper, with a note written on it in off-white ink.

'Do not disturb my beauty rest again!' 

In the corner was an image of their culprit, winking at them.

\---

Jessie could have sworn she heard the pair shout her name all the way from her new room across the Reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers. If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this work is what brought you over!


	10. Prompt #9: Lush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Explicit
> 
> Hades and Hythlodaeus make comfort dishes for their partner after they have come home from a particularly rough trip. Fond memories seep in to what they craft for their partner.  
>  **CONTENT WARNINGS:** bondage, bdsm, aether tendril/tentacle play, food kink, bratting, alcohol, voyeurism, implied crossdressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wound up being way longer than planned, and I really do hope I got the idea of "lush" across through vivid imagery.
> 
> I may turn this one into a full fledged piece once the challenge is over.

Food and drink were the way to the heart, and for Azem, this sentiment was pure, unbridled truth. Everything from the joy of crafting the meal, to the thoughts while adding the final touches - these all had a part in the taste of a meal for Azem, and what images came to their notoriously vivid mind's eye. Chefs feared when they came to visit, for the wandering Amaurotine could easily tell when a chef had an off day, or what exactly went through their head when they were preparing a dish.

Something made with the most exquisite ingredients, prepared by the finest chefs, presented with the utmost perfection, would be easily tossed aside if there was no _love_ or _joy_ in the craft.

For all intents and purposes, Azem was one of the best food critics, yet the worst dinner date in all of Amaurot.

Thus, when Azem was exhausted from a journey, they could not bring themselves to prepare a meal. Everything would taste of sand and grit, a reminder of the dirt roads they so often traveled by, and the wild areas they roamed. However, there were days that iron laced the taste of everything they produced, a metallic reminder of the things they needed to do outside Amaurot, or things they had personally bore witness to or even _experienced_ , that were the worst.

Tonight was one of those nights, the absolute worst of nights. As such, Azem was being tended to by Hades and Hythlodaeus. The pair insisted on their wandering partner to soak in the large onsen-style tub instead of just taking a shower and attempting to sit and have a meal, while they prepared food and drink for the evening.

Azem relented on the condition that the two join them in the soaking tub, eating and drinking with them once they were done with their offerings.

Hythlodaeus had been on cooking duty tonight. Though he wasn't as skilled as Hades in the culinary arts, the blond had a repertoire of recipes at his disposal, each one a comfort and a delight for his dearest crimson-haired wanderer, as baking was something they did as a pair. Tonight, he had chosen to create apple fritters, glazed with sugar and cinnamon.

A delicious treat, to be sure, but there was more to what Hythlodaeus had baked. Azem was particularly fond of fruits, with apples being high on the list. The recipe itself was a concept the two had created together, before Azem invited him to join with them and Hades as a triad. He fondly remembered the day while he crafted the fritters for Azem tonight how the red-head invited him over to discuss a concept - one that was to be life-changing.

> "Hyth, there's a concept I wish to discuss with you," Azem asked, the pair strolling down the Polyeritae District, having just left a lecture in the Hall of Rhetoric. "It's an idea that's been on my mind for a while, and I would only dare ask you and Hades for your assistance."
> 
> Hythlodaeus stopped, his head cocked with confusion. What did they need help with that required both him and Hades? Azem usually never asked such things of him, as he knew his friend was more fond of Hades, so the proposal struck him as strange. Bringing his hand up to his chin, he pretended to ponder for a moment, though the man knew what his answer would already be. "Of course, my friend. I would be excited to help you. But what is it that requires not only my assistance, but that of Hades as well?"
> 
> Azem by now had paused, turning to face their friend, watching their response. Even though their expression was hard to read under their white mask and hooded robe, Hythlodaeus could read their body language just fine. What it was saying vexed the man.
> 
> _Worry, anxiety, fear._
> 
> "Please, Hyth. And if you would be so kind, bring some apple fritters along. You know how much I adore those." Turning around to head home, Azem paused to add, "Oh, and make sure to put all of your thoughts into them. No restraining yourself this time," Azem responded, a cheerful lilt to their voice. "You know I can tell."
> 
> As Hythlodaeus watched his friend walk away with a simple wave, he felt his face start to flush under his mask. Had they figured out he was in love with them? Not just Azem, but Hades as well? The normally cheerful and bright man began to head home, his mind filling with wild ideas of what could possibly be.

That memory was what Hythlodaeus poured into his creation of this particular batch of apple fritters, now sitting on a tray hanging from the edge of the bath, along with Hades's offering, a bottle of wine chilling in a tub of ice, sitting beside three wine glasses. Plucking one of the baked goods from tray, Azem took a bite.

As the memory flooded through Azem's mind with each chew, cinnamon and glaze mixing with soft, flaky goodness of the fritter, it brought tears to their eyes. "Ah, Hyth," Azem murmured, nearly unable to speak from the wonderful sentimentality, "It's been ages since that day, and yet, you remember it so vividly?" they asked, sticky glaze still on their lips.

Leaning close to his partner, Hythlodaeus pulled them into a gentle hug. "Of course. I will never forget that moment, that realization of what you told me, and what came after." Moving in for a kiss, the sly blond gave her lips a gentle lick to clean away the mess. "A clever trick, but now you are stuck with me. But that is what you wanted, no?"

Violet eyes glimmered with mischievous delight as his partner stared back at him, stunned into silence at the bold move. Azem playfully bonked Hythlodaeus's shoulder. "Don't pull a move like that when this is supposed to be relaxing, Hyth!"

While Azem and Hythlodaeus shared a moment together, hearing Hyth laugh as Azem squirmed, Hades plucked the bottle from the ice tub, uncorking the top with a snap. Taking each glass in hand, he began to pour a fair amount into each glass. This particular wine was something only Hades could craft, for the fruit it was made from was of his own design.

Pomegranate, a fruit filled with far too many seeds, a stray thought tainting the concept. Fitting that it would be the color of his beloved's hair. Yet, with her notorious love of almost all things fruit, they still managed to enjoy eating it, seeds and all.

For tonight, Hades had whipped up a batch of pomegranates into a wine. While Azem wasn't the biggest imbiber of alcohol among the triad, they enjoyed anything created by either Hades or Hythlodaeus. As Hythlodaeus was on cooking duty, Hades took it upon himself to make the drink this time.

Tonight, as Hades crafted this particular batch, a memory came to him, unbidden. He made sure it was a pleasant one, however, lest he throw out his creation and start over.

> "Are you sure about this?" Hades asked, eying Azem with worry. "It is a strange proposal, after all, and absolutely unheard of in Amaurot. What will you do on the off chance he does not accept?"
> 
> Azem let out a cheerful laugh. The pair were in Azem's home, relaxing on a large leather couch. A wooden coffee table sat before them, with three glasses, a tub filled with ice and a bottle of wine - a new pomegranate wine crafted by Hades. While they waited for Hythlodaeus to arrive, Azem poured a glass, first for themselves, then Hades, letting out a low hum. "He slipped the last time we baked together. The apples he created... I happened to take a bite of one."
> 
> Hades was stunned. Hythlodaeus wasn't known to slip in his creations, even if his imagination did run wild at times. Picking up a glass, Hades took a long sip, a faint smile crossing his lips. Sweet, but not overly so, and he had made sure to imbue it with his feelings of joy in regards to Azem's proposal. "And what did you see?"
> 
> Azem smiled, picking up their glass of wine. "Us. All of us, together, as a couple. I will get into specifics once he is here." Taking a sip, a wide smirk crossed their lips. "I want him to know everything I saw in lurid detail. I want to see the look on his face when he realizes that while the feelings in his apples may have been muted by baking, the raw intensity in the ingredient was nearly overwhelming."
> 
> Hades could only watch as Azem sipped their glass, pondering quietly about the concept they had brought back with one of their journeys. 'Polyamory', was what Azem had deemed it, though the term was different outside of Amaurot. The snowy haired man wasn't surprised by Azem's willingness to latch onto outside ideas and bringing them into the fold of Amaurotine life - _this_ was why they traveled, to share Amaurot with the outside, and to bring the outside into Amaurot.
> 
> All Azem had asked from the Convocation was a trial run of the concept in practice. Two willing participants with them, one of which being Hades. While flustered at the sudden proposal in front of the other twelve, Hades quickly voiced his willingness to be a test subject, as to not allow Azem's concept to fail upon proposal. All that was needed was a second, and Azem had stated they had a candidate.
> 
> The name would be left unsaid, however, until Hades pried after the meeting. He should have not been surprised. Even if he loathed to admit it sometimes about Hythlodaeus, he did care for the man deeply, and Azem knew this.
> 
> For Azem felt the same.
> 
> "What struck me hardest, was the deeply sour twang of shame in that bite," Azem finally broke the silence between them, just as there was a familiar knock at the door. Hythlodaeus had arrived, just as Azem planned. "Hopefully, the testing of this concept will lead to such shame being a thing of a bygone era."
> 
> Hades could only nod, rising from his seat to answer the door. There was only one way to find out if the idea would be a success or not.

Once Hythlodaeus was done teasing Azem, Hades presented the pair with a glass filled with pomegranate wine - one for the each of them. "Let Azem relax, Hyth. They've been through enough the past several weeks... let our Sun relax in relative peace tonight."

Hythlodaeus took his glass, giving Hades a nod. "They _are_ relaxing. There are many ways to such a thing, Hades." He sipped on his wine, watching Hades take his place on the left side of Azem. "Perhaps I can show you later?" he waggled his eyebrows cheekily with the suggestion, with Hades sighing in exasperation.

Azem gently sniffed the wine, gasping with delight. "Ah, it's your pomegranate wine!" they chirped, taking a deep drink of the beverage. As the memory flowed into their mind like the wine onto their tongue, Azem pulled the glass away from their lips, nearly sputtering. Swallowing what wine was in their mouth, they wiped away the lingering droplets of wine with the back of their hand.

"Of course you two would have the same line of thought. The day that we became a triad." Azem smiled, leaning against Hades. "The initial sour twang of concern that Hyth wouldn't accept the concept, followed by the sweet wave of relief and joy when you realized that I knew he would."

Leaning up, Azem kissed him softly, the taste of wine still on their lips. Hades felt himself flush and turned away. "Yes, well. I created that wine specifically for that occasion. To celebrate what would be our new lives together."

Hythlodaeus had already polished off his glass, and was pouring himself another. "How long has it been since then?"

Hades huffed in indignation, yet he was not surprised the blond was already taking more. He knew how much Hythlodaeus enjoyed wine, especially the pomegranate wine. "Please, _savor the wine,_ not down it. Besides, I am sure Azem would like more sooner rather than later."

Azem chuckled, nursing their glass as they ate bits off their apple fritter. "I do, obviously, when such lovely memories are laced within. But, I like to think of what happened after that with fondness."

Azem sipped their wine, while the two men stared at each other, blushing all the way up to their ears. They knew very well what happened after Hythlodaeus had agreed to the concept of a polyamorus relationship with Azem and Hades.

> Once the door was shut and locked by Hades, Azem had simply turned to Hythlodaeus with a wide smirk. "Allow me to be blunt. Which would you rather do first? Rail Hades over the sink in his lovely apron, making sure he's too _tied up_ to put up a fight while you tease and mock him for wearing such unbecoming things, or allow me tie you up in my aether and make you beg for sweet relief while Hades watches you squirm like the little brat you are?"
> 
> Hythlodaeus nearly dropped the tray of apple fritters Azem's words, the entirety of his masked face a brilliant scarlet hue at the vivid description. Rare was a moment that Hythlodaeus was left speechless, and this was one of those moments.
> 
> Thankfully, Hades was beside him, ready to catch it, only to smirk at him. "Oh, is that what you think of my cooking attire? Well then, I'll have to teach you a lesson sometime," the snowy haired man clicked his tongue, setting the tray on the coffee table next to the wine bottle. "Sooner than later."
> 
> "I'm sorry, how did you..." Hythlodaeus paused, only realizing how Azem could have learned about such desires. "The apples were filled with my lust and desire, weren't they?"
> 
> Azem only nodded in confirmation while Hythlodaeus lowered his hood and removed his mask. A smile crossed their lips upon seeing the blond's blushing visage, nearly giggling with glee. "My, oh my, I made Hyth blush. Truly a rare treat for the eyes."
> 
> Hythlodaeus looked away, sweat starting to form on his brow. If Azem knew that much, then they knew that he _wanted this._ That he dreamed of this, from not just Azem, but Hades. To tease and toy, and to be toyed with and teased.
> 
> Hades took a seat on the left side of Azem, watching Hythlodaeus intently. "Come, sit down, you know better than to just be standing there." He motioned to the mask rack beside the door, with two masks already hanging from the hooks - the distinct red mask of Hades, and the unusual black mask of Azem.
> 
> Hythlodaeus hung his mask on the rack beside the door, to the right of Azem's, before taking his seat beside Azem. "What does this have to do with your concept?"
> 
> Azem reached up, twirling a slender finger in Hythlodaeus's long locks, letting out a low hum as he leaned in closer, "During my travels, I came across a very interesting concept, and I wish to bring it into Amaurot as another type of partnership. The term I have come up with is 'polyamory', or multiple partners."
> 
> While Hades poured a glass of wine for Hythlodaeus, Azem removed their finger from his hair, picked up an apple fritter instead. "Were you good enough to do as I asked and create these with your real feelings?"
> 
> Hythlodaeus watched Azem toy with the apple fritter in their hands, the faintest hint of a smirk crossing his lips. "Please, taste for yourself, Azem."
> 
> Azem took a small bite. The flashes of imagery that went crashing through their head was more than enough to elicit a low moan, inadvertently gripping at Hades's leg, causing him to yelp at the intensity of their nails digging in through the fabric of his robes.
> 
> Hades knew that noise intimately well - whatever emotion Hythlodaeus had baked in there was not just erotic, but something they were deeply keen on. "Azem, is this like the time I made you chocolate-pomegranate torte while thinking about how nice it would be to watch you fuck yourself in front of me?"
> 
> Hythlodaeus laughed heartily at the brilliant response from his dear friends, taking the fritter from Azem, setting it aside to pick up his glass of wine. "I want Azem to say what I was thinking. After all, they were so bold enough to blurt it out before, after all." Smirking, he sipped his drink.
> 
> Finally swallowing their bite, Azem's grasp on Hades's thigh relaxed, the heterochromatic-eyed Amaurotine struggling to level out their breathing after experiencing such a barrage of emotion and thoughts. Hythlodaeus had hit them _hard_ and _without mercy._ He would pay for that.
> 
> Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Azem turned to the blond, trying to keep their tone even as they responded "I will be more than happy to do all of those things with you, Hyth, but there are things we need to discuss. Namely, the partnership. Hades has agreed to it, but I must know if you do as well. So that if the Convocation asks, we can all say, 'yes.'"
> 
> "Oh, of course, is that all? I would be delighted to be a partner with the two of you, _as you well saw,_ " Hythlodaeus flippantly replied, taking Azem's hand within his own. "I agree to do whatever I showed you within that bite of fritter, and anything outside of that, I would be keen on discussing before attempting."
> 
> Before Hythlodaeus could bring Azem's hand to his mouth to lick away the sticky glaze from their fingers, Azem roughly grabbed Hythlodaeus's chin, squeezing so that his lips puckered. "Hades, Hyth wants to be taught the finer points of using aetheric tendrils as a means of binding and sexual gratification. Would you be so kind as to help me oblige our dear friend?"
> 
> "It would be my pleasure, my dearest Sun," Hades responded, aether already starting to pool at his feet.

Letting out a laugh to break the sudden tension in the air, Azem finished off the last of their wine. "Don't worry, I don't have the energy for something like that tonight. Tonight, I wish to simply have the two of you sleep on either side of me. Until then, I just want to spend time with you both, just like this."

With a kiss on each cheek - first Hades, then Hythlodaeus, the triad relaxed once more in the bath, eating and drinking. There was always tomorrow to indulge in more salacious activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers. If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this work is what brought you over!


	11. Prompt #10: Avail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac talks to a shoebill while sorting out her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-5.3, spoilers abound.
> 
> (If you haven't read [Tales from the Shadows - Ere Our Curtain Falls](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/special/tales_from_the_shadows/sidestory_07/#sidestory_07), go read that then come back to this, please. I cannot stress this enough.)
> 
> This fic uses flower language from this [very old reference.](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/31591/31591-h/31591-h.htm) Notes will be made throughout as to what everything means, but this is my source for the meanings.
> 
> This ties into the Nonagenarian prompt, but does not need to be read for context!
> 
> **Content Warnings:** Alcohol use.

Ever since her birthday, Lilac couldn't seem to get one of the gifts out of her mind. It was something simple, at least to those that weren't aware. A bouquet of red chrysanthemum and hemlock, wrapped together with hemp rope and paper, with a sprig of rosemary stuck between the twine and paper.

When Lilac had shown the unusual gift to her friends during a meeting at the Wandering Stairs the day after, only one could figure out why she was an utter wreck as she sipped away at her morning tea.

"So, Emet-Selch hath left thee a parting gift," Urianger surmised, scratching his chin as he eyed the distraught leporine woman sitting before him. "But why doth he profess his love for thee from beyond the grave?"

Thancred nearly choked on his bite of omelet at the remark. "I'm sorry, could you run that by me once more?"

Lilac sat down her tea, staring down Thancred, amber eyes behind rose-gold spectacles welling with tears. She knew the words she wanted to tell him, but the act of speaking them was physically impossible. By the stars, _it hurt,_ and she couldn't figure out why.

Ryne reached out, gently patting Lilac's now trembling hand. "You don't have to say it."

Urianger sipped his coffee, repeating the meaning for Thancred. "I profess my love to thee, but thou shalt be my demise. Tis' fate, thou see, please, heed my missive."

Alphinaud was skimming through a text book of Lilac's, noting the flowers she had mentioned. "And you are certain of this meaning?" he asked, his brow wrinkling with confusion.

Lilac could only nod, setting the teacup on its saucer and pushing it away. "I apologize, but I need to rest. I'll be fine in a few hours, I promise." With that she rose, heading to her room in the Pendants, leaving her friends to worry in silence.

But naught would soothe the ache in her heart. Time passed, Lilac pressed on, taking down whatever was thrown at her. She even managed to pull enough strength together to defeat Elidibus in his final bid to lay her low.

What she didn't expect was to see -- nay, _hear_ \-- something familiar. That snap. _His snap._ He had brought her back from the brink to finish what she had set out to do, and with a flippant wave, he was gone.

Lilac's emotions raged like a tempest in her gut, yet she somehow managed to put that aside, as she had yet to take down the very real threat before her - Elidibus, as the Warrior of Light.

Now, Lilac was alone, well and truly alone on the First. She managed to send her friends home, back to their bodies, hale and whole. Yet she felt broken, and when the moment appeared before her, she headed back to the First. There was something that lingered on her mind, and she was not going to leave until she got to the bottom of it.

For now, the Viera was keen on indulging herself with a rare treat for herself. A bottle of vintage black wine, the label painted with adonis flos with dead leaves. Painful recollections and sadness - appropriate for the emotions buried in her heart.

As she poured the first glass, Lilac's ear twitched as she heard rain patter against the glass of the balcony's giant windows. Fitting, that it would start to rain, during a time which she was grieving. Setting the bottle into a tub of ice, she picked up her glass, heading over to the window and opening it wide. She gasped in surprise at what she saw.

In the dark and rainy night stood a small shoebill, now drenched with water. Yellow eyes were fixed on the Viera as she stood there, cocking her head in curiosity. "Odd," Lilac muttered, sipping the wine. "You're new."

The shoebill made no movement, the creature merely staring intently.

"The one time I don't want company, and here you are," Lilac said, giving a hollow laugh to the bird. "It figures." She sipped her drink, staring out at the night sky.

"Maybe if I whistle, he'll come too," Lilac muttered, removing her spectacles to wipe the tears forming in her eyes. "Then I can ask him why."

Tucking her spectacles into her breast pocket, Lilac walked toward the table. With a long sip of her wine, she looked up at the ceiling. "Why he had to tell me such things after I was forced to take him down. Why he couldn't tell me beforehand. We could have figured out a way to work things out together. And yet..."

Her hands trembled, the glass nearly slipping from her grasp. "You thrice-damned drama queen! I would have accepted! Raha and I were well and long since over! Even after he tried to rekindle things with me, I wound up turning him down! My heart couldn't bloody well take it!"

Finishing off the last of her wine in the glass, Lilac picked up the bottle, pouring herself another glass. "You know, the soul stones didn't help either. That little game created by Hythlodaeus--no, your memory of the man--tore me apart!" 

The shoebill simply watched Lilac yelling, unmoving.

"All of that nonsense, for you to tell me who I was, who I used to be!" Lilac raged, taking a larger drink of the alcohol. "Azem! Which, might I add, is _awfully_ familiar sounding. You have been sprinkling the name of who I used to be throughout history, haven't you? Hoping that I'd bloody well catch on!"

Polishing off her glass, Lilac took a seat back at the table, setting the glass and bottle down in an angry huff, cheeks flushed with anger as the alcohol made its way through her system. "Well I sure as hell did, you bird-brained fool of a man! I am a gods-damned _scholar!_ Azeyma, the Warden, keeper of the sun and goddess of inquiry--my Guardian sign, _might I add._ Then the Azim Steppe, named after the god Azim, the Dawn Father. And now Azem... the Sun..."

Lilac paused as the tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. "My soul, my memories, your final gift to me," she hiccuped, reaching into her hip pocket, pulling out the stone of Azem, gifted to her by Hythlodaeus. Running her thumb over the surface, she clutched it to her chest.

"I would not wish for any companion in the world but you," she murmured, letting out a low whistle, a silent prayer in her heart for her wish to come true, even if it was to be of no avail.

The whistle was met with the distinct sound of wings flapping. Lilac turned to looked toward the shoebill, only to find her unusual companion gone, along with the rain.

Lilac silently wondered if her prayer was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more!
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over!


	12. Prompt #11: Ultracrepidarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When presenting plants to a seasoned botanist like Lilac, make sure you know what you're giving her, lest you send the wrong message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> No content warnings.
> 
> This fic uses flower language from this [very old reference.](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/31591/31591-h/31591-h.htm)

It was no secret that Lilac was quite popular among those she had met. Whether it be through her actions of slaying Primals and saving entire worlds, her keen knowledge on various subjects, or simply her looks, the woman did not want for suitors. As Lilac rarely had time for such things, she would turn down most suitors. Gently, of course, she was not one to be harsh in her rejections.

Unless, of course, the Viera learned your words and actions were false. Woe unto those who lied to Lilac.

First and foremost, Lilac was a botanist. As such, she had extensive knowledge of flowers. From their appearances, to their uses in medicinal applications and culinary purposes, down to their meanings. The leporine woman had written books on these subjects, and kept a constantly updated journal on the uses of flowers, their applications and meanings from city-state to city-state.

By the time she had made it to Ishgard, Lilac, under her true name, had three separate tomes published dedicated to the subjects.

Yet sitting on the table in her room at the Forgotten Knight was a small envelope and a potted herb. She assumed it was dropped off by Tataru, and was simply another present from an admirer. As she went to sit down and get a closer look, however, the smile on her face vanished, replaced with a narrow glare. 

Leaning against a small potted herb was a card, decorated with yellow carnations. Adjusting her spectacles, she picked up the card, noting that no name was on it, simply the phrase, _'To My Darling Lilac'_.

Her eye twitched in reflex at the words paired with the imagery of flowers. A bold profession of admiration, wrapped with flowers representing disdain. Whoever had concocted this was either a proper fool, or knew exactly the real message they wished to portray and were simply hiding it within a profession of adoration.

Ever the curious Viera, Lilac reached into her breast pocket, pulling out a letter opener. As she tore through the envelope's seal, a pine scent wafted into the air. Though this, this was a more sour and grassy scent than pine.

Cypress. Death.

By the time Lilac opened the card, her lop ears were twitching in utter indignation. Whomever this was, she was ready to snuff them out like a candle - a rare thought for the usually even-tempered woman. She quietly read the missive, trying her best to restrain herself from simply tossing the card into the crackling hearth without so much as a second thought.

> _I hope this card finds you well. I know how fond you are of flowers, and I took the liberty to read up on what they meant before sending this to you. I also know how much you enjoy the culinary arts, even if that isn't your specialty. Please think of me when you cook with the basil._
> 
> _Perhaps bake a nice loaf of Knight's Bread?_

Even now, Lilac couldn't tell if the writer was either that stupid, or was hiding a threat within pretty words. 'I loathe you, I want you to die.' Even the plant was a statement of their absolute hatred. Either way, it didn't matter to the Viera as she tucked the card back into the envelope, flicking it into the hearth, not even bothering to read the rest.

As the fire lapped away at the envelope, the card fluttered open to reveal it's final line.

> _I will see you soon, of this I can assure you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos; knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers. If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over. Thank you! ♥


	13. Prompt #12: Tooth and Nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khiki makes an enhanced strength and vitality potion. It goes sideways very swiftly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenos yae Galvus/Khiki kir Albus. NSFW, Explicit. sub!Zenos.
> 
> This... just fit way too well with these two. Tooth and nail - bite and scratch.
> 
> This is the first time I've written smut in _a long while_ so please bear with me. _I tried really hard._
> 
>  **Content Warnings:** Dom/sub relations, size dynamics, scars, accidental side effects from drugs, description of choking, scratching, biting/marking, blood, hair pulling, degradation, anal fingering, tease/denial.
> 
> The things that take place are consensual. Or as was in my head the entire time I wrote this.

Khiki was small, so _impossibly_ small in comparison to Zenos. Easily half his height, if not more. Yet here they were, quietly resting his royal bed chambers, the Miqo'te sleeping soundly beside him after what sounded to the untrained ear like fighting. His body was marred with scratches and bites, sore from all that he had been put through, yet she was uninjured.

All because of an experiment gone absolutely wrong.

\---

A few hours prior, Khiki was in her work room. Even if she no longer was required to work, she insisted, for she enjoyed experimentation. There were two caveats, however.

To be allowed such a small luxury, an area for Zenos to relax and watch was required to be set up. As such, the work room had a small library with lounging chair, far and away from the actual work area for safety. The other was that it must needs be connected to his bed chambers, so that if the hour grew too late, he could simply whisk her off to insist the Miqo'te rest, for she was well known to stay up late into the night, tinkering with whatever toys she was working on.

For Zenos, that's what they were. Toys for him to play with and test in the field of battle. He had to admit, for a mere Medicus Veteranus, she was very skilled at crafting potions to enhance strength and vitality, to the point of where he wondered why Khiki had been placed as a Medicus instead of an Architectus.

Tonight, however, Khiki had told him this potion she was working on was for her.

"So," Zenos began, relaxing in his lounging chair, "you mean to test this on yourself first?" he asked, the faintest hint of concern lacing his voice.

Khiki continued to work, decked out in protective gear while measuring out various liquids. "I told you as much," she quipped back, tail flicking as she focused. "You have been so kind as to test my work, but I need to know how it effects non-Garleans. The lack of magical prowess your people have makes me wonder if I need to tune this down, and I would not be so ignorant as to test it on someone I didn't trust."

Zenos let out a grunt, knowing that Khiki trusted no one outside of Zenos, after an incident in which the ambassador decided to take it upon himself to stick his nose in places where it didn't belong.

"So that leaves it up to you. And if you happen to die?" Zenos wondered aloud, rising from his chair and making his way towards the Miqo'te woman.

"Well, you have a key to my entire body of work, so please pass them along to whomever you deem fit enough to carry out my work," Khiki bluntly responded, starting to mix the liquids together in a glass bottle. "Or allow his Radiance to choose for you, if you cannot decide in your grief."

Zenos couldn't tell if she was mocking him or not.

"But, if you are really that concerned, the panacea is the labeled milky white mixture in the auto-injectable device so if something does go wrong, remove the lid, and firmly press the needle side into my thigh," Khiki instructed. "You know, the thing I had to give you that time you thought my whiskey was your wine and took a big ol' swig of it," she added with a smirk, proceeding to stir the mixture with a glass stirrer.

Oh, how Khiki tried to stoke his ire, for what reason, Zenos was quite unsure. Yet he had to admit, it was a refreshing change from the constant fear his mere presence evoked. He enjoyed the sass, the backtalk, the lack of fear from her. Perhaps he enjoyed it a little too much.

For now, Zenos could only watch as the amalgamation the Miqo'te created went through a series of color shifts, before settling a deep crimson hue. She plucked the stirrer aside, tapping it to a snippet of bright yellow paper, the edges of which turned a light green. He didn't understand what it meant, but the smile on her face and cheerful twitch of her ears made it clear that the result was something positive.

"Good, it's drinkable," Khiki remarked as placed the stirrer into an empty flask, removing her protective goggles and gloves. "Probably will be sour as all hell but if this does what it should, then I should feel revitalized within a few minutes."

With that, Khiki took a large sip and setting the flask down. "Huh. Spicy," she remarked, licking her lips. "Like cinnamon and dragon peppers." Her gaze turned to Zenos, and that was when he noticed it.

The look in her sky blue eyes wasn't quite normal. There was something darker, something _feral_ and--

Khiki lunged at him, pushing him against the wall. Was she always this strong? He had never engaged her in a fight, so he was rather blown away by the sudden display.

The snowy-haired Miqo'te wrapped herself around him, arms around his neck, with slim legs around his torso. Khiki crushed her lips against his, taking the blond by absolute surprise.

It seemed Khiki's potion worked a little _too_ well.

As Khiki broke the kiss, Zenos attempted to pull Khiki off of him, only to be met with sharp claws digging deep into his flesh, ripping up the back his silk shirt. For good measure, she bit his lower lip, fangs piercing flesh. Hissing with pain, he released her, turning away from her as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"You don't own me like you think you do," Khiki snarled, ears flat to her head. Licking his blood away from her lips, she climbed off him, panting heavily as claws tore through fine silk like paper, forming thin scratches all over his chest and stomach, she hissed, "You're _mine._ "

Zenos could only peer down at her, speckles of blood starting to form from the long marks across his torso, the deeper ones in his shoulders starting to burn. He could crush her, fought her tooth and nail. So very easily, he could just grab her by the throat and kill her for this insolence, this slight against him. None would question it.

Yet all he did was smile, ripping the now worthless shirt apart, running a gloved thumb over his bleeding lip. This. _This_ was what he wanted from her. This ferocity, this fire.

This hatred.

"Make me yours," he crooned, stepping closer, taunting her. "Prove to me that you can--"

Khiki cut him off by grabbing him by the hair, yanking him to one side. Zenos hissed once more, tears starting to prick his eyes. "Your hair is a weakness, _dog,_ " she warned, releasing her grasp and shoving him back against the table. "Makes it far too easy for anyone to pull you around."

How he could fight back, how he could so easily fight back, but the raging erection between his legs urged him to see how Khiki continued on. Zenos merely watched the Miqo'te, biting into his gloved thumb as she began to peel away the garments that constantly hid nearly every ilm of her body, while she was on the prowl for something, muttering about everything just being _too damned warm._

She had never undressed before him, let alone even kiss him until but a moment ago. Yet the scars over the entirety of her form, though old, told a bleaker tale of the woman in which he was to marry. But that didn't matter to Zenos, for she was as furious as a roaring blaze, the thought of which made him shudder in delight.

"Bloody hells... where is it!?" Khiki snarled, grabbing a vial and flinging it in frustration, the glass object whizzing by Zenos's head and shattering against a wall behind him. Her focus turned to Zenos once more, a wicked grin playing on her lips. "Be a good beast and strip down while I look for this damned box." With a twitch of her ears, she added, "If I have to rip them off you, you'll pay dearly, I promise you."

Zenos didn't need to be told twice, for the bulge pressing against tight leather was growing far too uncomfortable for his liking. Thought part of him wondered what she had in mind if he disobeyed. Perhaps another time, if the urge struck her.

As he undressed down to his small clothes, Zenos heard Khiki squeak with delight, holding a wooden box. "Finally found the bloody thing." Trotting over to Zenos, she flashed him a smirk, setting down the box beside him. "And I see you've obeyed." She slid her hand down his stomach, through the patch of blond curls hidden under his pre-cum stained undergarments, fingers stopping just shy of his cock.

Zenos's hand reflexively went to his mouth, biting into his gloved thumb once more to stifle a lewd cry. Khiki could only smirk, fingers curling around the shaft, pumping him in her hand. "Seven hells, you're already hard. You like being put in your place by some savage?"

The blond could only tip his head back, whimpering into white leather in confirmation, bucking up into her warm touch.

Khiki merely huffed in disgust, turning her hand to rip away the cotton smalls with sharp claws, her other hand pulling them off her partner. "Figures. At least you're honest, and I can reward that."

The sudden rush of air to his now-exposed length made Zenos visibly shudder, arousing a laugh from Khiki while she opened the box sitting beside him. "I've been working on something interesting. Not for you, really, but I've made damn sure to keep it hidden from you," she began, pulling on a pair of black rubber gloves.

Confusion crossed his face as Zenos lowered his hand, face flushed as he watched Khiki pull out a glass bottle of what appeared to be a clear, viscous liquid. "What is it that you intend on doing with your dog?" he mumbled, casting his gaze away, his breathing heavy with anticipation.

He had a theory as to what she was going to do, and it involved a lot of lubrication. The thought made his cock twitch.

Khiki's ears pricked, her tail twitching in sheer delight at Zenos's words. "What a smart one you are," she chirped, pouring the lube over her fingers. "Turn around, bend over the table and spread your legs for me."

Zenos nodded in compliance, getting into position for her, his body pressed against the cool metal of the tabletop. He legs spread for her, awaiting her next command. 

Khiki moved behind him, setting the bottle aside and running her fingers over the curve of his hips and butt. "You know, now that I see you like this, the rumors about your ass are all confirmed," she smirked, a lubed finger pressing against the blond's pucker, causing him to shudder and whimper.

Not in fear, but illicit desire.

Ears twitching, Khiki began to roll the tip of her finger around the taut muscle, trying to coax Zenos to relax. "Relax for me," she murmured, eyes flicking over the mountain of a man submitting to her whims.

Zenos slowly inhaled, and let out a deep breath, feeling the tip of Khiki's finger breech into him. She slowly dipped into his heat, delving further and further into him, awkward sensations morphing into pleasure.

Soon Khiki added a second, easing him open for her while he held onto the edges of the table, tousled blond hair framing his face as he let out a lewd whine. The Miqo'te could only smirk as she pumped her fingers rhythmically. "Look at you, the Crown Prince being finger-fucked by some savage bitch," she purred with a lick of her lips.

Zenos quivered in bliss at her words, filled with such disdain. More, he wanted her to degrade him more, tell him how much she hated him, to be bathed and marked in her exquisite fury.

A sharp cry from the blond rang out, her slender fingers probing against his prostate. Khiki simply laughed at him, her free hand reaching down to grip around the base of his cock, just behind his balls. "Ah, so here it is," she muttered, squeezing harder as she prodded inside him.

Zenos desperately wriggled in her grasp, knuckles white as he gripped the table, the head of his cock dripping with his desire. "K-Khiki..." he croaked out, feeling his climax build as she pumped her fingers in and out of him, lewd moans ringing against the table.

Yet no matter how much he wanted to, the grip around the base of his member prevented him from orgasming. She was in full control of his pleasure. Bliss, such _bliss_ surged through his body at the thought.

"You know, I could really harm you, probably even kill you, right here, right now. Leaving you spread eagle for the Empire to behold, their future Emperor. Defiled, humiliated, and murdered by the savage he wanted to wed in a fit of madness! **Dead like a dog!** "

At those words, Khiki released her grip from his Zenos came undone before her, a low groan falling unbidden from his lips while sticky white ropes spattered against the cold steel of the table. A second cry was ripped from him, feeling fangs sink into his rump.

Khiki had well and truly claimed Zenos yae Galvus as hers.

Withdrawing her fingers, Khiki backed away to get a better look at the mess she had made of Zenos. Slumped over the table, a fresh bite mark on his plump butt, used and exhausted. "From Crown Prince to spent whore. Disgusting."

Zenos could barely hear her words at this point, his mind lost in a cloud of bliss. But it wouldn't last long, as he heard the Miqo'te collapse against a counter, the drug's effect wearing off and knocking her out senseless.

Slowly standing, Zenos glanced over to her, giving a faint sigh. He did warn her about the medicine. Thankfully, he could see that she was still breathing, and while he was still a mess, with lube dripping down his legs, the bite on his butt oozing blood, he was still far stronger than she was, and could recover faster.

Scooping her up, Zenos cradled Khiki in his arms, gently kissing her forehead. "So fragile," he murmured gently. "Let us rest, my little Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos; knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to write more.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers. If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over. Thank you! ♥


	14. Prompt #13: Hair of the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac wakes up with a raging hangover after drunkenly yelling at a shoebill about Emet-Selch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the day after [Avail](https://silvatalbot.tumblr.com/post/628931937129660416/prompt-10-avail).
> 
> Inspired by waking up with a raging headache. (I don't drink at all anymore, this was just a normal old headache.)
> 
> Flower language from this [reference.](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/31591/31591-h/31591-h.htm)

By the stars, was Lilac paying her dues for last night. It's what Lilac earned after her night of drunken ranting at a _damned bird._

Waking up to a low thrumming in her ears, Lilac's head pounded, her entire body sore and aching. She felt as if she had been rattled around by a kraken. _Again._

With a groan, the lavender-haired Viera slowly rolled out of bed, hunching over rubbing her temples. She was too hung over to utilize any of her healing magicks, the throbbing making it impossible to focus. Hell, she didn't even remember how she got to bed.

The last thing Lilac remembered was weeping at the table, drinking glass after glass of black wine to soothe the ache in her heart. Now, she was here, in bed, dressed in her night robe.

Wait, was she coherent enough to change?

Fumbling on the nightstand for her spectacles, Lilac put them on and rose to her feet. _'Never again,'_ she promised herself silently. _'I am just grateful I did not make a fool of myself in front of the others.'_

Bleary-eyed and messy-haired, she shuffled over to the table to start cleaning up whatever mess she had made, only to find a drink had been made for her. Picking it up, she found that it was still nice and cold.

Something she ordered for in the morning in her stupor?

Whatever it was, it didn't smell bad. Tomatoes, garlic, spice. Very much something she would order for herself if she felt she was going to need it in the morning. Before she took a sip, however, she noticed a strange card neatly sitting on the table.

Now _that's_ something she wouldn't have done.

Setting the drink down, Lilac picked up the card, blinking several times to refocus her blurry vision. Heavy black paper with a familiar crimson sigil emblazoned on the front.

_**Emet-Selch's sigil.** _

Seeing that knocked the stupor out of Lilac. She flipped open the card, reading the note left inside in red ink.

> _You really did drink too much last night, little rabbit. I made you something to cure whatever ailes you and you will hopefully enjoy. Do try to savor it for me._
> 
> _I left a little gift for you, hanging on the door. An apology, if you will._

Picking up the drink, Lilac took a long drink of this hair-of-the-dog, turning to look at the door. What she saw made her nearly spit out the drink in her mouth in shock.

A beautiful wreath of cedar leaves, decorated with white chrysanthemums hung from the door. There was no denying the message. 

_'I live for you. This is the truth.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos; knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to continue.
> 
> If you wish to join an encouraging group of fic writers: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over. Thank you! ♥


	15. Prompt #14: Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chai-Nuzz is working on a gift for Dulia-Chai in celebration of their twenty-fifth anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G. No Content Warnings.
> 
> I love the Chais so damn much, especially Dulia-Chai.
> 
> I had the worst fear she would be made into a joke because of her size, as that's the easy trope to do. I've been her size in the past, and still struggle with that a lot.
> 
> I legit cried when it was very clear that she wasn't going to be played for laughs, and that her role in the story was fairly significant.
> 
> _Good representation matters._

Spread about the worktable were various bits and parts, each in separate bins and marked as to what they were for. The twenty-fifth anniversary of Chai-Nuzz's marriage to his beloved Dulia was coming up, and he wanted to create something unique, something _memorable._

The idea came to him she had watched a child playing with a mammet.

 _"Oh, look at how precious, darling!"_ she had sang in delight. _"Mammets are so adorable! Oh, if I could get one for myself..."_

While he doubted that he could make it using normal construction techniques, Chai-Nuzz did have one way of putting together such a creation - Talos construction. Thus, he had set about procuring everything he needed that he would need for a Talos, only in miniature.

He silently prayed that he didn't hug him _too_ hard upon seeing herself in toy form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, please leave a comment and/or a kudos; knowing that people read and enjoy my work keeps me wanting to continue.
> 
> If you wish to join an encouraging group of fic writers: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over. Thank you! ♥


	16. Prompt #15: Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light sends a letter to a splendid knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to hurt.
> 
> The initial idea for this woke me up at four a.m., full on **_weeping._** But I had no plans to write this because of how deeply it struck me.
> 
> Then the prompt dropped, and it just fit far too well. I may do a small series of these... we shall see.
> 
> No content warnings, but this is angst.

> _I hope this letter finds you well, my dearest knight. It has been so long since our last chat, and I do apologize for that. I have been on such a grand adventure, to another world, you see._
> 
> _Yes, it seems that I was needed elsewhere, literally whisked away to aid a world that had nearly succumb to an overabundance of light. I became the Warrior of Darkness for such a world, returning night to a place that hadn't seen the moon for a hundred years._
> 
> _I wonder what you would have thought of the place, if I was able to bring you along. Especially the land of the pixies, Il Mheg. Would it have looked akin to Coerthas back when the lands weren't covered in eternal snow? Perhaps that is a question for another day._
> 
> _I hope Francel has told you about his project--the restoration of Ishgard and the Firmament. I have been doing my best to help him with his endeavors in what little spare time I seem to have lately, being pulled this way and that. I am so proud of what he and everyone working with him have accomplished so far, and what will accomplish in the future._
> 
> _Next time, I speak with you in person. Of this I can assure you._
> 
> _Your Splendid Warrior_

"Ah, it seems our friend was crying again," Francel sighed gently, noting the stains on the paper, the ink starting to bleed near the very end of the letter. "They really do miss you, Haurchefant."

Gently placing the letter back inside its envelope, Francel tucked it behind the broken shield leaning against Haurchefant's grave.

"And so do I," he murmured, tears welling in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	17. Prompt #16: Lucubration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scholar is writing by candle light when he gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moen trolled pretty hard with this one. Outstanding move!
> 
> The definition of this is "close study or thought", not the other thing most of the Book Club read it as, including myself.
> 
> Now I can use it for backstory.

"No, no, no," the Duskwight muttered, crumpling up the parchment he had been writing on. "That's not it either!"

Tossing the paper into a nearby bin, the Duskwight grumbled angrily, placing his elbows on his writing desk and holding the back of his head in utter frustration. He had spent the past several suns trying to fit the pieces together about a very particular voidsent he had been studying for years.

Unlike other voidsent, this particular one was fond of possessing bodies and simply dwelling among the living, versus a typical voidsent's nature of existing as creatures of aetheric gluttony. The scholar had begun to piece together what he knew about this voidsent, and had come across something even more odd.

They had a penchant for the possession of scholars. As such, whenever the Duskwight penned something, he published it under a pseudonym, to make himself that much harder to find. He had made the connection of their works being under their real names being the way this voidsent found their marks.

It didn't matter what the scholars were studying, either, as there was no rhyme or reason to who was possessed. The only time anything amiss was noted was when the scholar died at a rather young age, struck down with sudden aether sickness. As more and more scholars seemed to perish from this, connections were soon found through their writings.

Their penmanship had changed. They were using long-dead languages as a form of cipher. Their fields of studies expanded, even if they were only known for one particular subject. They also began to indulge in all sorts of things they were never known to delight in before.

A knock on the doorway snapped the Duskwight's focus. "Excuse me, sir. It is quite late and you should be heading to sleep."

The Duskwight perked his head up, looking to the new voice. Oh, simply his assistant. He looked back at his scattered notes, waving her away. "I'll be fine. Just another few minutes--

_You have been such a troublesome man to find, you know._

The scholar's head perked at the odd voice ringing through his head. Maybe his assistant was right, he needed to rest.

His assistant approached him slowly, giving him a warm smile. "Please, I insist. Here, allow me to assist you." She gently touched his shoulder, peering over his work.

_I must commend you for your intellect, however. To stay hidden for this long, and to be able to piece together my existence? You are everything I have dreamed of in a scholar._

A chill ran through the scholar's body. He turned to look up at his assistant, only to find her surrounded in sickly dark aether, her eyes now an endless sea of pitch black void. Her smile was now a twisted grin, the woman now a mere shell of who she used to be.

The assistant's grip on the scholar turned vice-like, dark aether pouring into his body as he was frozen in place. Waves of agony washed through him, barely managing to yelp before a hand covered his mouth. She leaned in close, her breath deathly cold as she whispered into his ear, dual voices echoing through him.

_"Your soul is most intriguing! So bright and full! It beckons me, as if I have found my way home after all these eons. Thank you, I will cherish this moment forever."_

With those words, the scholar's world went dark.

─────

Casting a side glance to the woman who now lay prone on the floor, the scholar breathed a soft sigh. The Elezen slid out of the chair and picked her up, taking her to the bed in the corner of the room and tucking her in. "Poor thing, she'll be out of it for a while. She deserves her rest for such a large sacrifice."

Whistling a small tune, the Duskwight went back to sit at their desk and picked up the papers scattered across the top. Neatly organizing them, the Scholar glanced them over, grumply sighing at catching an error. "No, no, this won't do." The scholar picked up the pen and scratched out a line. "There. You got our name wrong. You really should start signing these things with our real name now. Gain some real recognition for this brilliant work." With a smirk, it was replaced with their full name.

Silva Malik Talbot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	18. Prompt #17: Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 14th goes golfing, with Emet-Selch and Hythlodaeus tagging along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU with golfing Ascians? AU with golfing Ascians.
> 
> Fade can mean so many things, but when I saw it was a golfing term, the image of Emet-Selch dressed in rather outlandish golfing gear floated to mind and I couldn't _not_ write it. Thus, this was born.
> 
> The other idea was more with flower bun and utter angst so...
> 
> Modern AU.

Why had he agreed to this little outing? It was far too early for this.

Yet here Hades was, dressed in a short sleeved golf shirt with violet, blue and yellow argyle golfing shorts, drinking from a thermos filled with black coffee, sitting in a golf cart with Hythlodaeus. He was dressed in something similar, a light yellow golf shirt and golf shorts decorated with blue, yellow and violet tropical flowers. He was dragged out by Azem and Hythlodaeus, at _seven in the bloody morning,_ during one of his rare days off. He recalled how he was roped into this, watching Azem prepare their shot.

> "It'll be fun," Hythlodaeus had poked at him while he was still bleary eyed, with Azem getting ready in the bathroom. "You never get to watch Azem play, being too busy with your blueprints and design work."
> 
> Azem came out of the bathroom, now dressed and ready to go golfing. Their crimson hair was pulled back into a braided bun, and they were dressed in their standard golf gear -- a black sleeveless shirt with printed falling stars, suns and moons sprinkling down from the top, and a black ruffle skirt with grapes and wine glasses printed all over, the hem only barely reaching their mid thigh. "You don't even have to play, you can sit in the cart and just watch and drink like Hyth does."
> 
> The visage of his beloved Sun wearing such an outfit shocked Hades awake. They almost _never_ wore skirts, and seeing Azem wear one, despite the strange print, was enticing.
> 
> "...Fine," Hades finally muttered, rising out of bed. "You know how much I like to watch."
> 
> "Great! Your outfit is sitting on the chair, as is Hyth's," Azem chirped, before trotting out of their bedroom. "You have thirty minutes -- the both of you. I already made coffee, and the thermos is by the pot," they added as the door clicked shut behind them.
> 
> Hades merely watched Azem waltz out, before turning his gaze at the grinning blond standing to his left. "Let me take a guess, that is why you go every weekend with Azem to golf, isn't it?"
> 
> Hythlodaeus nodded, an impish grin on his face. "The only time golf is of any interest to me is when Azem plays. Their form and focus..." he mused wistfully. "Truly a splendid sight to behold. However, I should be getting ready, as should you."
> 
> With a kiss to Hades's forehead, Hythlodaeus grabbed his outfit, heading to the bathroom to clean up and prepare, leaving Hades to eye over the outfit Azem had picked for him.

As Azem took their shot, the ball fading towards the right, Hades only watched the hem of their skirt rustled ever so slightly in the wind. He may have to take another weekend off, if this is what he got to watch the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	19. Prompt #18: Panglossian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you couldn't say what you really felt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pangloss: _A person who is optimistic regardless of the circumstances._
> 
> Let's twist things around.
> 
> **Content Warnings:** Shadowbringers spoilers.

**Emet-Selch:**

└ I may have gotten a _little_ carried away, in my attention to detail. Added a few unnecessary flourishes...

**Emet-Selch:**

└ Weeell, there's no point trying to hide it. Yes.

**Emet-Selch:**

└ Once the rejoining of worlds is complete, Zodiark will regain His full strength and shatter His prison.

**Emet-Selch:**

└ Then we shall offer up the Source's remaining inhabitants in sacrifice, that we might resurrect our brethren who died to bring Zodiark into existence.

**Emet-Selch:**

└ But what was it that _you_ came here to do, exactly?

**What will you say?**

> We came here to stop you.
> 
> We came here for the Exarch.

No. No, none of these options are right. None if this was what you wanted to say!

Every time, every _damned_ time you're given an option, it's never really an option! It's some god damned, Panglossian dialogue! Since the beginning, you could never express what you wanted to, it was always the same, and even now, with sarcastic answers and even just utter _silence_ , it all led to the same exact thing in the end.

You know how the story goes. The hero slays the villain, everyone cheers. That's always what happens in these sorts of games.

No matter what you chose, Emet-Selch would die by your hand. For once... you had hoped it would be _different._

**What do you _really_ want to say?**

> We came here to stop you.
> 
> We came here for the Exarch.
> 
> ▶ Let us find another way, _together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	20. Prompt #19: Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva Talbot, the host of a live audio show in Eorzea, asks his audience to send him their answers to a simple question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Home is where the heart is."  
>  _Where does your heart lie?_  
>  A crossover modern AU.

"Thank you for tuning in once again, dear listeners, to _'Letters at Evenfall'_ featuring me, Silva Talbot," the gentle voice crooned through the microphone. "I asked last week for my precious listeners to answer me a simple question, and moonlight bless you all, you did not disappoint. The influx of emails I received was nothing short of astonishing. Tonight, I will be reading from a selection of these letters, that my producer Alix has printed off for me."

Tidying up his papers, he gave a soft exhale. "I have not read any these letters, so I am going into these blind. Now, the question I asked last week was, _'If home is where the heart is, where does your heart lie?'_ Let us begin with this first letter, from someone who did not leave a name."

> 'My heart lies deep beneath the ocean waves, far and away from the moon and stars I so desperately adore.'

"Heart rending. You have lost those dear to you, and have not recovered from such a tremendous loss, from how this sounds. If you are listening, it is my sincerest hope that your heart may one day embrace them again. Our next letter is from someone who calls themselves 'Thorn Warrior'."

> 'My heart is stuck in another realm, among radiant flower fields, stretching as far as the eye can see. The folk are a mischievous bunch, but they are my family all the same. I know that one day I will return to them.'

"It is my sincerest hope that you are able to meet them, and they welcome you with open arms, Thorn Warrior. Your home sounds like something out of a faerie tale. Next up, a letter from someone called... ah, I will leave the name out from this one, as I do try to keep the show clean."

> 'My heart died when she was murdered in the name of a God we do not believe in.'

"Mmm... a casualty of the old Dragonsong War, I presume. While I do not discuss things such as politics or religion on this show, it always pains me to hear such tragedies in the name of unshared beliefs." Silva breathed a low sigh as he continued. "This next letter is from Yew. Not y-o-u, but _y-e-w_ , as in the tree. This one is quite cryptic at first glance!"

> 'My heart is sunk deep into weeping willow, surrounded by a field of asphodel. The hawthorne trees around me have perished, a mourning bride becomes me.'

"Ah, dear listener, I've never been the best at floral language, but I do know that asphodel is a symbol of the Underworld in certain cultures... beyond that, I do not know what to make of this letter. But, it is time for a short break, and please listen to our lovely sponsors."

Cutting the mic and pressing a button on his laptop to run an long ad from his sponsors, Silva turned to his producer Alix, a tall Duskwight Elezen with short, choppy black hair.

"Alix, what in the seven hells? Why are all of these super depressing?" he snapped, rubbing his forehead.

"The best one I saved for the end. And I screened these, you know. There was one that would have gotten us in trouble with Garlemald. It... it uh," A flush rose to her cheeks at the thought of the letter. "It was extremely vulgar, with strange hints towards the crown prince being a dog. The sender used a burner email, so it's bound to be some sort of joke. A well-written joke, with unusual detailing... but enough to get us kicked off the air."

Silva stifled a laugh as an image floating into his mind. With a shake of his head, he turned to his producer. "You're right, that would have been the end of the show. But please let me read it after the show."

Alix gave him a quick nod. "Sure thing. You're back in 5."

As the final ad played, Silva turned on his mic. "And we're back. I only have one more letter to read tonight, before we go on to our newest question for next week, with my personal answer. This final answer is from 'Ulaan'."

> 'My heart is sleeping in our tent beside me, safe and sound. No matter where I go, I know she is beside me, and I am always home.'

"Ah, a lovely way to end the evening, don't you think, dear listeners? To the writer, I am glad you have found such a home for yourself. It seems such a thing is rare, and that idea breaks my heart." Setting the papers aside, Silva relaxed in his chair. "For this week, my question is quite simple. _'If there are two types of people in this world, what are they to you, why, and under which category do you fall under?'_ My answer is scions and sinners. Young innocent lives sprouting with new ideas versus the ancients of yore with blood-stained hands. As for which one I am, well, dear listener, well... that I will reveal next week. Until then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	21. Prompt #20: Fan/Suffer (Free Choice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is jealous and decides to do a little snooping into Khiki's past. He is not as sneaky about it as he would like to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to continue on with the Lilac stuff, but I can’t figure out what trail of thought I want to go down with her yet.
> 
> So I went to the word generator, which I have set to multiple words, to see which sparks an idea the fastest. Today, it was two. “Fan” and “Suffer”.
> 
> This idea sprung to mind again, and it was nearly written for another prompt day. To everyone who is a fan of Asahi, I do apologize. (If you are also familiar with the end of 5.3, you will also understand why I nearly choked on my drink when this came up.)
> 
> If the mock Latin in the last bit is bad, please let me know, there isn’t actually a Garlean term for ‘record keeper’ so I made one up on the fly.
> 
> **Content Warnings:** A lot of violence (choking is one), gunplay and blood. Anything involving Khiki is usually very dark.

Asahi couldn't take it. The thought of his beloved Zenos marrying a _savage_ was too much for him. He knew Zenos would get married one day, that was just the way of things, even if none could love him more. He had accepted that inevitability, for the future of the Empire's bloodline. But _this?_ A betrothal to a savage woman, who it seemed he merely happened upon in Castrum Fluminis?

That sparked his rage faster than when his sister Yotsuyu was given the rank and status of Imperial viceroy. He swallowed that bitter pill, hoping that his lord had reasons for shifting him into the Populares role as an ambassador. What he never expected, however, was how he could use it.

Asahi's role gave him untold access to records of Garlean citizenry, save for those within his rank and above. As Zenos and Khiki had not wedded yet, she was still well below Asahi in rank. Even if her history was relatively unknown to Zenos, her records and history within the Empire as a whole, would be easily accessible to him, and he would not be questioned for wanting to look into the citizenry records.

Thankfully, all of the citizenry records were set up on their own tablets in the record room, so he wasn't forced to use his and be tied to looking Khiki up. He even made sure to lift a key card from Maxima during one of their many meetings. Thus, when he entered the record room, it would appear as if Maxima went in and not him. Anything to cut away his connections of his prying.

Now, Asahi was alone in the record room, having taken a seat in a back corner. He had been in here so often that he knew where the blind spots were from the numerous cameras that scanned the records room. He was dressed out of his usual white and red garments, instead dressed more as a soldier, going so far as to don a helmet to hide his face. Once he felt safe, however, he removed his helmet and began his search.

First, a search by rank, as going by forename or surname would be far too obvious. It didn't take long for Asahi to find the woman he was looking for, for she stood out like a sore thumb amongst her peers--Miqo'te were exceedingly rare among the specialist ranks. Tapping on her image, her file expanded to reveal more information.

> **Name:**
> 
> Khiki kir Albus
> 
> **DOB:**
> 
> 31/5 U.M.
> 
> **Age:**
> 
> 25
> 
> **Occupation:**
> 
> ~~Architectus~~ Medicus Veteranus

Why was Architectus struck out? Very rarely were Veteranus shuffled around, only ascending up in their specializations. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a notepad and charcoal pencil, starting to note things of interest as he continued looking through Khiki's records.

> **Height:**
> 
> 5fm. 3im.
> 
> **Weight:**
> 
> **[REDACTED]**
> 
> **Race:**
> 
> Seeker Miqo'te
> 
> **Family:**
> 
> Mother: **[REDACTED]** | Father: Raicus van Albus

This note raised further questions. On paper, she was Miqo'te, but her father was a pure-blood Garlean. Was she a half-blood or merely adopted? Gaius adopted many savage children, ones that he saw potential in. But Gaius was the exception, not the norm. Meanwhile, half-blooded children were either tossed aside, or disowned, as they were the result of illicit affairs. For her heritage to be properly _noted_ in the files was even more confounding than if she were adopted, as that meant she was raised by Raicus as a child of Garlemald, and more than likely, not adopted.

Even so, a half-blood was still half-savage to most, and the fact that she even lived to be this old was nothing short of a miracle if she truly was raised among pure-blooded Garleans. This notion only fueled Asahi's ire even further, for despite her lower rank, she was technically _above_ him, due to her lineage.

Slamming his fist on the table, Asahi snapped his charcoal pencil in half in a fit of fury. "Damn that bitch..."

"I'm sorry, would you care to repeat that?" a cheerful voice rang out. Asahi had failed to notice that in his focus, he had been found out, and was being watched.

Smirking, Asahi turned in his chair, about to repeat himself when his face fell, noting the looming presence behind the Miqo'te.

She had brought Zenos with her, and he was very much unamused. He lunged at Asahi, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall. As he began to squeeze, Asahi clawed helplessly at Zenos's arm, kicking as he started to lose the ability to breathe.

"Oh, so now you've lost your words?" Khiki asked, covering her mouth as she chuckled. "It's a funny thing, that when a Populares's key card is reported missing, that it's found to be used to access citizen records." She pointed at Asahi. "I've seen how you look at me," she muttered, stepping towards him, unholstering the firearm at her hip. "How you look down on me, that flicker of hatred in your eyes. Do you honestly think I'm that blind, boy?"

The nerve of this savage, calling _him_ a boy when she was the younger between them. "You... you're... a... swiving... whore..." he managed to sputter, the hand wrapped around his throat squeezing tighter and a hard punch to his gut, sputtering out blood.

"Ah, so you still have a bit of bark in you, whelp," Khiki sneered, eyes narrowing.

Asahi's eyes went wide as she pointed the barrel of the long-barreled revolver at his mouth, forcing his mouth open as she pushed it between his lips. He began to struggle even more, terrified that not only would he die here, that he would die by the hands of the man he dearly loved, and the woman he utterly hated.

He heard the hammer cock back. Shutting his eyes tight, Asahi began to thrash, his words unintelligible as he tried to plead for his life. Khiki squeezed the trigger and...

Nothing. The gun was _unloaded._ He had been tricked. Khiki pulled the gun away, cackling madly at the prank she had pulled.

"You are still useful, boy," Zenos remarked coldly, releasing his hold on Asahi's neck. He collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees, spitting out blood, a bruise already forming around his neck. "For as long as you are useful, you will yet live. This is your only warning."

Asahi looked up at Khiki, glaring at her, which earned him a kick in the ribs from her, knocking him onto his side. She seized the chance and stepped on his head before he could even attempt to get up. "If you decide to cross me again, you will be made an example of before all of Garlemald. Understood?"

Gritting his teeth, Asahi groaned out in pain as Khiki ground the side of his head into the cold metallic floor with her heavy militia-style boots. "U-understood," he managed to sputter.

Pleased with that answer, Khiki holstered her gun, turning to look at Zenos. "Let's inform the Recordus Custodii to lock down all of my records, until after the wedding... oh, and inform them of the mess." Taking his hand, Asahi could only watch the pair leave, collapsing as his consciousness finally left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	22. Prompt #21: Foible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light has an interesting hobby, which leads to a startling revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually define these but this time...
> 
> foible: _A minor weakness or eccentricity in someone's character._
> 
> This lead to ideas about kintsugi/kintsukuroi, or the method of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted/mixed with gold, silver, or platinum powder. Typical examples are gold, and this led down the path of using this in the fic.
> 
> But this is also incorporating several other ideas, and took a big ol' spin, after remembering certain events in Shadowbringers. It got a little more carried away than I would have liked, and ended far differently.
> 
> A nameless WoL this time, but I know _who_ this Warrior of Light is, and it's not one I've written about before.
> 
>  **Content Warnings:** Shadowbringers time frame, 5.3 spoilers. Mild violence. Spying.

A mixture of gold and lacquer sat in a small cup, with a broken vase carefully arranged in pieces on the table before the Warrior of Light, in their room at the Pendants. They were currently using their goldsmithing and alchemy techniques to repair a large, gray stone vase.

They had bought this particular piece off a merchant for next to nothing, along with several other damaged pieces. As the curing process took ages, they were several half-finished pieces placed on the table, with their broken parts sitting in larger wooden cups next to them. As it took many hours for each piece to cure, the hero worked on multiple pieces at once, cycling between them as they dried.

Brushing the edges of a smaller piece held in place by tweezers, they carefully placed it along the edge that it fit to just as there was a knock at the door. "The door is unlocked!" they called out, eyes still fixed on the task at hand.

"Thank you, my friend," the Exarch called out, opening the door, a basket in the crook of his left arm. "I wanted to check in on you after your run in with Emet-Selch. May I know what he was harassing you about?"

Chuckling, the warrior sat down their work, turning their focus to the hooded Exarch. "Harassing is quite a harsh word, don't you think? I would use the term discussion, for that is what we had."

Quirking his head, the Exarch sat down the basket on bench beside the door. "Oh? Then what did you two discuss, if you may oblige me?"

"He asked what I was doing with broken wares." The Warrior of Light shrugged, rising from their seat and making their way to a small washbasin to wash their hands. "I told him about kintsugi, the art of repairing pottery with lacquer mixed or dusted with precious metals. A Doman technique I picked up in my time in Kugane, as many wares repaired in such ways are sold as works of fine art to foreigners."

"So, how, pray tell, did the argument switch from being about kintsugi, to the nature of mending fragmented souls?" the Exarch queried, watching the Warrior of Light dry their hands on a towel neatly folded beside the wash basin.

Glancing at the Exarch, an obviously false, toothy smile appeared on their face, the glint in their eyes dark and foreboding. "So, you have been spying upon me?"

"Why would I not wish to keep an eye on my hero?" the Exarch asked, either utterly oblivious to the murderous look, or simply thinking himself above the ire of the hero. "I simply wish to make sure you stay safe, nothing more."

The hero lifted the Exarch by the collar of his robes and promptly opened the door. "I warned you that day in the Ocular, when I found you you had been peering on my adventures, that I do not want to be watched!" The Warrior of Light unceremoniously threw the Exarch of their room, seething with irritation. "I am not some fragile child that needs to be hovered over!" they yelled, fetching the basket from the bench. "I warned you that day in the Ocular, that if you were to spy on me as you did when I was on the Source, there would be consequences!" Winding up to throw the basket at the Exarch, they only stopped at the sound of clapping.

"My, oh my. It seems the Exarch has earned the ire of the hero. How amusing." Emet-Selch smirked, watching the sight play out before him. "I am so sorry to interrupt, I shall be on my way."

The pair turned their attention to Emet-Selch, who was turning to leave. "Why are you here?" the Warrior of Light sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of their nose.

"I simply wanted to ask if I could observe your work and perhaps continue our earlier discussion away from the masses, but if you don't like being watched..." Emet-Selch responded, turning to glance at the Exarch who was rising to his feet. "I would rather not be tossed out in such an undignified manner."

Shooting a glare at the Exarch, the hero frowned and dumped the basket in his lap. "You see, the difference between you two is consent. The Exarch _did not_ ask for consent in watching me, and now that I know, I will be having nightmares for the next week at the very least." Turning their gaze to Emet-Selch, their frown morphed into a more neutral expression. "You, however, did ask. I will oblige you, if you are willing to wait outside while I fetch lunch."

"Take your time, I will be right here, and discuss the importance of consent with our dear Crystal Exarch here," Emet-Selch confirmed.

As the hero shut the door and dashed off, the Exarch placed the basket aside as he stood and dusted himself off. "Damn it all. I didn't think they were serious..." he muttered, hanging his head in defeat.

Emet-Selch snapped his fingers, a chair materializing by the doorway. Taking a seat, he watched the Exarch, shaking his head. "You honestly thought that the Warrior of Light wasn't serious? You really don't know them as well as you would like to think, if that really is the case," he sneered.

"Save it," the Exarch spat. "You should be the last person _my hero_ trusts."

Emet-Selch rolled his eyes. "You say that as if the hero is your possession. I wonder what they were to say if you thought of them in such a way, hm? Perhaps I should warn them of how you speak about them as a tool."

The Exarch shook his head. "You are projecting, Emet-Selch." He approached the Ascian, practically baring his teeth in anger. "The only one between us that sees the Warrior of Light as a means to an end is sitting before me."

Grabbing the Exarch's robes once more, Emet-Selch pulled the smaller man to him, glaring at his hooded visage, amber eyes burning with fury. "Do not dare to presume that you know anything about me. I have lived a thousand _thousand_ of your lives. All you are is a fragment of a broken soul, which I mean to fix, just as our dear hero mends broken pottery with their kintsugi artistry. Now," he pushed the Exarch away, giving him a haughty wave, "you should leave before the hero gets back and shows you what the _real_ consequences for non-consensual voyeurism really is."

The Exarch picked up the basket, huffing. "I will earn back their trust, and you will never gain it." He headed down the stairs, grumbling to himself. "This I swear, Emet-Selch."

Emet-Selch simply shrugged. "You really have no idea how deep the nerve you hit truly was." He rubbed his forehead, memories flashing to mind.

> _"I know I am not in the best of health today, but please, do not worry for me, my dear Solus,"_ they had told him, lying in bed after being stuck down with illness, a mere lifetime ago. _"You know I do not enjoy being hovered and fretted over like a child. It pains me so."_
> 
> _"I am not some glass doll that you need to protect all the time!"_ they had told him in a previous life.
> 
> _"Why are you watching me like that? It's rather rude!"_ they had yelled at him in a life ages past.
> 
> _"You watch me with such sorrow in your eyes, dear..."_ yet several lifetimes before the prior.
> 
> _"By the Stars, the Convocation scrutinizes my every move! I can't even breathe without them wanting to censure me lately,"_ Azem had vented to him, after an incident involving them dashing off into danger to save a herd of sheep. _"I am not a child that needs to be watched."_ Turning to him, a smile appeared on their lips behind their half-masked features. _"The only one that should ever watch me is you, my dearest Hades. Only you have my permission."_

"Hey!" The Warrior of Light practically shouted at Emet-Selch, snapping him out of his daydream. They were carrying a tote bag filled with food, a bottle peeking out from the top. "Just what got such a perpetually bored Ascian so entranced?"

Emet-Selch shook his head. "Memories of the past." With a snap of his fingers, the chair dissipated into aether. He moved to open the door for the hero, grinning. "Nothing you need concern yourself with."

The Warrior of Light headed into their room, smiling a bit. "If you insist, and thank you. I intend on eating first, then you can observe. I also brought you something. A small thank you for snapping me out of beating the Exarch with his basket for such flagrant disrespect of my wishes."

Emet-Selch laughed. "There is no need to thank me for such a thing, dear warrior. I must admit, I am almost saddened by the fact that I stopped you. What a sight it would have been to behold."

Entering the room, the hero shook their head. "It would have been a mess. Please, sit, and if you wish to examine my work without touching it, feel free. You have my permission."

Stepping in after the hero, Emet-Selch cracked the faintest of smiles at their words. "Never without your permission first, hero," he crooned gently, the door clicking shut behind the pair.

Some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	23. Prompt #22: Argy-Bargy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ironworks team gets a new member. Someone disagrees about allowing them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be the two Ironworks uncles arguing over something dumb like who took the last cookie or who forgot to fill the coffee pot, but... how Khiki left came to mind instead, because if we're roughly following canon, she would have very much left after certain events in Stormblood.
> 
> I may need to fix time frames for older works featuring her, since this takes place in a very specific moment.
> 
> **Content Warnings/Important Notes:** Spoilers for End of Stormblood, and post-SB time frame. Mentions of past abuse.

"Please give a warm welcome to our newest member, Khiki Albus!" Jessie cheered as the diminutive Miqo'te woman stepped out from behind the Hyur, giving the group a shy wave. "She's going to be working on some new healing tech she's brought with her."

All the blood rushed out of Nero's face when he saw her. _He recognized her._ "I'm sorry, but would you care to repeat that, Jessie?"

Cid gave the blond man a puzzled look. "Nero, what's gotten into you?"

"Of course _you_ wouldn't know her, Garlond, she came well-known after you left," Nero spat, trying to regain some of his lost composure. "I would ask how you find these people, Jessie, but you managed to track _me_ down, so I cannot."

Khiki simply smiled, her ears twitching faintly. "Oh, no, I found her. So please don't be mistaken, I made the first move. I am sure we all can do great work together. I even brought some of my own works that I think the team may find interest and use in, like a voice modulation device."

"As interesting as your work sounds, I will not work with you," Nero bluntly stated, turning on his heel. "I shall be leaving shortly."

"Nero, how could you!" Cid snapped, heading over to Khiki, shooting a harsh glare at Nero, who wasn't even looking at the group anymore. "He should know first-hand that we do not judge people based on their previous history, but look forward to building a brighter future with them."

Hanging her head, Khiki let out a small sigh. "I would rather not discuss my history. But if it were to appease you..."

Jessie laughed and patted Khiki's back. "No, no, you don't have to do anything of the sort! You told me that your husband was killed, and you managed to slip away and defect."

Nero stopped. "Oh, so you _did_ marry him? You would have been Khiki wir Galvus, correct?"

Jessie and Cid backed away from Khiki at the revelation, as if her aura became toxic. Khiki could only chuckle at their sudden recoil. "So you're just going to come right out and say it for me? Very well." She took a deep breath, holding her hands behind her back. "Yes, I married Zenos, but I did not take the surname Galvus. It was a part of our arrangement. But we were officially married in a private ceremony before he went to Ala Mhigo, to face down the one he finally deemed worthy enough to his prey. He insisted, as a matter of keeping me safe while he was away. The royal guard would _have_ to protect me, instead of shirking their duties, he figured. The consequences of a murdered royal family member would be severe, even if I wasn't liked by _most_ of his kin. But I knew, deep in my heart, he wasn't going to come home. And I was right."

Cid stared at her in utter shock. "But Zenos is still walking around..." he responded, choosing his words carefully.

"That _thing_ isn't Zenos. To every one of you, he was cold and calculating, sadistic and callous. A monster in the form of a Garlean," Khiki softly murmured, moving to find a seat. "He bows to no one. No one but me." Her voice began to waver. "The night he came home, I knew. The look of sheer disgust he gave me as he laid in the infirmary, not speaking a word to me, yelling and arguing with me when I called him out over his unusual behavior, going so far as to strike me... that _thing_ is not the man I married, but a shade wearing his skin."

Khiki paused to look up at Jessie. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but it's still painful, and I understand if you wish to nullify our contract."

Jessie shook her head. "Not at all. If you are comfortable enough to share more..." She turned to Cid and Nero, who were both standing there in utter awe of what Khiki had just described. "I think we would all be interested in learning just how you became so close to someone that strikes terror in even the Warrior of Light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	24. Prompt #23: Shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 14th and Emet-Selch come home to recount their yearly outing with the Convocation to Hythlodaeus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, in the same vein as Fade. Just goofy and silly.
> 
> Not much else to say, really.

"We're home!" Azem cheerfully called out, carrying their luggage.

Behind them was Hades, wheeling in his luggage, lugging with him two large bags of souvenirs Azem had bought. "Why... did you have to buy... all of this?" he strained, setting the bags on a nearby table. "We did not need all of this cider and apple themed garbage for Hyth!"

Hythlodaeus peeked out from the kitchen. "Welcome home! You brought me cider?"

Azem nodded. "We did indeed! I know you were so disappointed about the cruise, because of how sea sick you get."

Hades could only scoff. "The reason Elidibus chose a cruise is because of what happened last time," he muttered, recalling the grape stomping incident involving Lahabrea that went viral.

Amusing as it was at the time, the lecture he gave the three of them afterward for telling Hythlodaeus where they were going was not as humorous.

"It was really fun. So much seafood! And we learned how to play shuffleboard. Oh, and I have video of Lahabrea trying to dance. It's just him shuffling his feet with Igeyorhm, the poor lass."

Hythlodaeus bounded out of the kitchen like an excited puppy at Azem's description. "Oh, this I have to see!"

Hades shot Azem a glare. "You know cameras and video were banned aboard the ship!"

Azem shrugged. "I looked over the papers, that stipulation was only for employees, dear. I made sure to get loads of pictures. I even have some of you playing shuffleboard with Nabriales."

Hades rolled his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I am just glad I beat him in that particular game, otherwise I would have not heard the end of his Zodiark-forsaken gloating."

Azem turned to Hythlodaeus. "I will show you later, once I have cleaned up and changed. For now, please take the two bags on the table to the kitchen."

With that, Azem trotted off to the bedroom, with Hades shambling behind them. leaving Hythlodaeus alone to rummage through contents of the bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	25. Prompt #24: Beam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad end to Shadowbringers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey, do you want fun laser gun shenanigans with the Ironworks crew?
> 
> Also me: Too bad, angst time.
> 
> **Content Warnings:** Body horror, Shadowbringers spoilers.

Hope. That's what you was supposed to be, right? A brilliant beacon beaming hope, eliminating every enemy before you in the name of hallowed Hydaelyn.

Then you were told the truth. You were nothing more than a tempered troop, akin to those you had laid low with no leniency.

The burdens you bore, brushing off with a beaming smile became a crushing collar clamped around your neck, guilt gnawing at your heart.

More truths told. Realizations that your reasons really weren't yours, that you were a puppet playing a perverted game of chess.

By the end, exhausted, empty. Alone in Amaurot, soul splintering, facade fractured. A sad shell of yourself. Curled up on cold ceramic tiles, crying as you crack, light beams bursting between broken seams of skin, warped wings flaying forth through flesh.

_Weary wanderer, laid low in ichorous illumination. Allow me to assist you._


	26. Prompt #25: Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac heads to Amaurot for some answers after the strange gifts she's received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Prompt #13, which I strongly suggest reading for context. This is something I have been meaning to write since then.
> 
> I also want to yell at my s/o for one of the ideas used in this, because at the time it broke my heart...
> 
> **Important Notes:** 5.3 spoilers.

Running through the streets of Amaurot, Lilac was hell-bound and determined to get to where she was going -- the Bureau of the Architect. There was only one being that she knew of that would have an answer for the strange floral gifts she was given since Emet-Selch's death. The one who had given her the constellation stones. Her new-old friend.

Hythlodaeus. The real question was, would the shade even be there?

Pushing the impossibly tall doors open, Lilac could only look around the empty space, save for the shade working at the front desk. Of course he wouldn't be there, he only appeared when it was absolutely needed. Possibly a quirk of his creator's design, or a memory of how Hythlodaeus really was.

Right now, however, Lilac wished to speak with Hythlodaeus, and with no way of summoning him that she knew of, she climbed onto one of the benches and sat down. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the three objects she had received -- the floral arrangement of red chrysanthemum and hemlock, still wrapped together with hemp rope and paper, the rosemary sprig now stuck within the flowers for safe keeping, the wreath of cedar leaves and white chrysanthemums, both of which she kept alive through her alchemical skills, and the card with the Ascian's symbol on the front. If she could somehow get Hythlodaeus to show up, it would be best if she already had everything presented to show him.

Thus did Lilac wait, gently whistling a somber song to herself, the words and origin of which she couldn't recall anymore. But she knew that it somehow felt fitting for the situation. The wish she held deeply in her heart, that she hoped would come true.

"My new-old friend, why are you summoning me with such a somber melody?" a familiar warble called out from behind her. Lilac hadn't even heard the doors open, but did a shade really need to open doors? "Are you unwell?"

Standing on the bench, Lilac turned to Hythlodaeus, the shade shuffling towards her. "Unwell doesn't really describe it. You will understand shortly."

The moment Hythlodaeus approached and saw the gifts along with the card, he understood exactly what was troubling her. "You believe these to be from Emet-Selch?"

"Well, who else could it be from?" Lilac murmured, taking a seat once more. "The card is especially frustrating, as the only thing that witnessed my outburst mentioned on the card was a shoebill."

Lilac could have sworn the shade was laughing at the prospect.

"Ah, one of Azem's concepts! 'He has your grumpy face,' Azem said to him when he was given the gift. And while he wouldn't admit it, he thought it was oddly charming, and thus kept it in his office," Hythlodaeus explained. "A special habitat made just for it, with the assistance of Halmarut. And Hades never told Azem about it, always hiding the bird with a large curtain." The shade chuckled in his unique way, taking a seat on the other side of the gifts.

"So, I take it the bird has a fragment of his soul in it?" Lilac asked curiously. "If so, how does he still have his magic?"

"You are right on that front. That bird does have a bit of him in it, his memories and desires. But his magic," Hythlodaeus reached out, and gently patted her head. "He can't call it forth anymore in that form. So please forgive me."

Lilac looked up at Hythlodaeus, tears welling in her eyes. "You sent them, at his request?"

"Well, the first bouquet, Hades had planned ahead of time, you see. Those he had planned out well in advance to send to you," Hythlodaeus admitted. "The card and drink, that was from him. The loud irritation noises he had made when he watched you drown your sorrows in *wine*, well..." He chuckled at the thought, mixed with old memories. "His displeasure was made quite clear in the form of squawking and irritable wing beats."

Lilac's eyes darted to the wreath, before looking up at the massive Amaurotine, who gently picked up the arrangement, holding it in his palm. "The final sentiment in the card, and this wreath, well. Those are from me."

'I live for you. This is the truth.' In a way, yes, that was true. Hythlodaeus, currently, did exist to help Lilac. But she knew enough about the shade in that he was mischievous, and there was always something more to his actions.

"When I was Azem, what did I mean to both you and Hades?" Lilac softly asked.

Swirling his finger over the wreath, Hythlodaeus made a faint gasping noise as the wreath shifted into a sunflower and forget-me-not crown, before suddenly appearing on Lilac's head. "Our Wandering Sun, Azem. Even if I am but a shade who is aware of his existence, if Hades is now a bird who cannot wave or snap like he once did, and you are still picking up the pieces of yourself, the feelings we still share for you sit upon your head."

_Adoration. True love. Do not forget me._

Rising from his seat, Hythlodaeus gently patted Lilac's head as she began to sob. "Hades asked you to remember us. If I may be so selfish as to ask something of you along with him. Remember us, but do not let the memories of us hold you back from moving forward." He then gently tipped her head up so that she would look at his masked visage. "You told us both, that love is meant to be shared, not contained, when you were our Azem. So please, share yours, for we cannot share with you as we currently are. That is my wish for you."

With those words, Hythlodaeus turned and left the Bureau, leaving Lilac alone to quietly stew over the shade's words in stark silence. Though deep down, the Viera knew he was right. She would remember them, but for their sakes, she would have to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	27. Prompt #26: When Pigs Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snap judgments lead to grave errors, as Magnai will learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flying pigs do exist in XIV, so, time to take this real literal.
> 
> This assumes the reader is a Dotharli Xaela. I just wanted an excuse to write in this perspective without coming up with a name.
> 
> **Important Notes:** Magnai/Dotharli WoL. Takes place post 5.3, so spoilers.

_"Ah, what is the phrase I have heard outsiders say? 'When swine take to the air,'"_ Magnai had told you the last time he rejected your advances. He had brushed you off several times before, stating that there was no point in even entertaining the idea with you.

You were Dotharli, and his Nhaama would never be a part of such a violent tribe, so he had stated the first time you met him, your journey away from the Steppe leading you back, and straight into the Dawn Throne. You had never encountered him before, yet while you were smitten, he instantly judged you by your tribal name.

You were not swayed, and thus when he presented you with such a challenge, you knew you would find a way to meet it, one way or another, as you usually did.

This, however, was a challenge met though sheer accident. One of your loyal retainers had brought you back a small flying piglet. They didn't understand why you were screaming about it, but when they learned that you were delighted with the find, and would be handsomely rewarding them, it made your other retainers work even harder than before.

Making sure the tiny beast was tucked safely in a carrier, you traveled back to the Steppe to present the find to Magnai. You didn't have to travel far--he was in Reunion, already having a heated debate with your tribe leader, Sadu.

"Good afternoon!" you called out to the two of them, their attentions turning to you. "It has been quite a while!"

As you made your way over to the pair, you noticed Sadu was staring. This didn't surprise you -- she would have easily noticed the difference in your soul. Though it wasn't her that spoke first.

"Are you back to make advances towards me again?" Magnai sneered, peering down at you.

"I have something I wish to show you," you responded, quickly glancing to Sadu and giving her a sly grin, silently telling her not to reveal what she knew quite yet. "It is perfect that you are here as well, so that you may confirm my words."

Opening up the small carrier, the tiny piglet flew out, snorting happily at his newly found freedom. Magnai could only watch in awe, as several Xaela began to watch, taking note of the curious little creature now perching on your shoulder. "What was it that you told me the last time we spoke, Magnai? 'When pigs fly'? Well, it seems I met your challenge."

Magnai could only gawp in awe at what he was witnessing. You had found what he had deemed to be impossible. Quickly collecting himself, he reached out to take your hand. "Then I concede. You truly are my Nhaama."

Your grin widened, baring your teeth at him as you slapped his hand away. "Ah, but you were technically right. I am not your Nhaama, your moon."

Magnai frowned, now glaring. "If you are not my Nhaama, then..."

"I am the Sun, and I am not yours," you retorted, turning and starting to leave.

The stunned crowd only watched as you left with the flying piglet, with Sadu finally breaking her silence, doubling over in mad laughter. "Their soul burns so brightly now, I can barely look at them! They are Azim, born as a Dotharli!"

The confirmation from Sadu was more than enough--her sight for souls was notoriously keen. As the crowd began to whisper to themselves about the revelation, all Magnai could do was stand there, stunned.

He could only watch as the dazzling Sun set before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	28. Prompt #27: Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero asks about Khiki's 'Hypercharged Coffee'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another free day! This is an idea I had a few days ago, reworked into an idea between Khiki and Nero, during the Omega raid series.
> 
> Practicing writing Nero, expanding a bit more on Khiki, throwing in Alpha (just a little) and just a fun idea all around.
> 
> **Important Notes:** Cid/Nero hintings, mild death mention (accidental).

It had been a few months since Khiki had joined up with Garlond Ironworks after her defection. She had been working endlessly alongside everyone to try and understand the inner workings of Omega. Today, everyone would be meeting with the Warrior of Light, and Khiki would be joining them.

Since her defection, the Miqo'te's sleeping habits had suffered far more than usual. With the Warrior of Light coming by, she hadn't slept more than a handful of hours over the past three days. Thus, Khiki was sitting at a table inside the Interdimensional Rift, bleary eyed and drinking a cup of what she liked to call 'Hypercharged Coffee' -- overnight cold brewed coffee with ice cubes made of coffee.

Now, cold-brew with coffee ice was her usual morning drink. The real difference from any regular cold brew versus Hypercharged Coffee was the coffee beans Khiki used. It was an insanely expensive blend from Radz-at-Han, enhanced and grown in very specialized conditions in order to produce what was supposed to be the most potent coffee, without sacrificing flavor.

This was not something meant to be cold brewed overnight, let alone made into ice cubes. Yet the mad woman was sipping on a full mug of the concoction, mixed with but the barest hint of heavy cream, with half a pitcher left chilling in a bucket of ice shards alongside a bottle of heavy cream. Sitting beside her was Alpha, watching as Khiki drank her coffee slowly.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you up so bright and early," a familiar voice jested. It was Nero, who, like her, was drinking a mug of coffee. "I take it you were the one who refilled the Mark XIV Thermocoil Boilmaster with this lovely blend of coffee?"

Khiki merely nodded, sipping away at her own coffee. "I used the Skatay Range blend. Figured since we're having such an important guest, break out the good stuff."

Nero could only grin as he took a seat in front of the focused Miqo'te. "Just how much coffee did you sneak out, Albus?"

"Every last bit that I owned. Which is enough until I can find a reputable supplier of the harder to obtain varieties," Khiki responded, her gaze shifting up as she watched Nero reach for the cold brew. "Don't touch that," she warned, her tone darkening.

Nero stopped, perplexed by the sudden shift. "What, is this something special? Something you haven't shared with the rest of us?" he asked in mock indignation.

"Yes, the stuff from Radz-at-Han, _'Levin Rider'._ But," Khiki's ears twitched, a tiny smile appearing on her face. "Since you are such a coffee connoisseur like myself, I will allow you to have a shot."

Nero could only pause at name. He knew this coffee, but only in rumors. Even brewed hot the coffee was allegedly as potent as ceruleum, with a taste described as drinking unsweetened kukuru powder, but she _cold brewed_ this. The process strengthened the potency of even the weakest of blends. With this blend... who knew how potent it now as.

The Garlean watched as Khiki asked Alpha to summon up a shot glass and a mug, before interjecting with, "Why in the world would you make something that strong?"

Khiki began to pour out a shot, smiling lightly. "I haven't slept well in... oh, about three days, maybe five hours of interrupted sleep total. This will keep me up long enough to help with the tasks for today, before crashing out for two solid days. I already called the time off, so there's no worry about that."

Pouring the shot into the mug, Khiki pulled out the bottle of cream, pouring a small amount into the mug with the coffee and swirling them together. "I strongly suggest not drinking any more coffee today after you finish what you currently have." She slid the mug over to him.

Nero scoffed, lowering his glasses and looking down at her. "What do you take me for, a weakling?"

Khiki shook her head, sipping her coffee and staring back at him. "No, I take you for someone that respect and wish to not have _die_ to something as silly as a caffeine overdose," she responded bluntly. "While I respect everyone in Garlond Ironworks, I respect you the most." She turned to Alpha, gently patting his head as he let out a happy wark. "You worked your way up from nothing, forged your own path and made a name for yourself."

Nero nearly dropped his cup at Khiki's remark. He hadn't expected that from her, let alone anyone, and it stunned him. He quickly replaced his shock with an arrogant laugh, taking a sip from the mug she had offered to him. He was grateful she added the cream -- it tasted more akin to a liquid dark chocolate bar with the addition. He soon found the name _'Levin Rider'_ was apt -- he felt the caffeine hit almost instantaneously, like a jolt of lightning.

Setting the empty mug down, Nero chuckled. "How in the world are you drinking so much of this?" he asked, before the true weight of her words finally hit him. He wondered how she knew _so much_ about him, as he had kept his past an absolute secret. "Do you keep tabs on all the men you like, or is it just me?" he smirked, trying to play off his concern as her way of flirting.

"No, I just pulled the records of everyone that I knew had defected, and may run into before I made my move," Khiki responded flatly, sipping her coffee. "Besides, it is _painfully_ obvious that despite all your bickering with Cid, the two of you care for each other more than you're both willing to admit." She poured a touch more cream into her drink, giving it a light swirl as she grinned. "If I am able to notice that, imagine how obvious it must be to the rest of the Ironworks team."

Nero sputtered at that, slamming his hands on the table in indignation and rising to his feet. "How dare you! I only work with Cid because his excursions lead to things that I may use in the future! Not because I bloody am in love with the man as you so seem to think!"

The Miqo'te only sipped at her coffee while Nero ranted at her, wagging his finger in her face. The moment she sat the mug down, Khiki locked eyes with him and simply responded with, "I never said anything about _love,_ Nero."

Nero froze in place, flabbergasted at her words. He played himself. He lowered his hand, slowly sitting down, hanging in head in defeat. "What will it take for you to never breathe a word of what I just said?" he asked quietly, staring into his coffee.

Khiki only shrugged. "Nothing, because you will either tell him when you are ready, or you will take that secret with you to the grave. I respect you, so why would I hold that information over your head?" She then smiled. "And Alpha is a good soul and won't say anything either, right?"

Alpha let out a small wark, nodding in agreement with Khiki.

Nero looked at her, worry written across his face. "Because of my initial objections of you joining with Ironworks and working together with someone that has your reputation?"

Finishing up her coffee, Khiki grinned. "I honestly respect that even more. Even Cid held back when talking with me. While you were still rather wary, you pulled no punches. Now, I never did answer your question about the coffee."

Pouring the cream in first, she added more of the potent coffee, swirling it a little. "I honestly have no idea why I can handle it like I do. I know that when a colleague of mine decided to steal a bottle of my Hypercharged Coffee and chugged it down it in front of me," she began to explain, sipping her brew, "he was dead a half hour later, and no one stole my food ever again. A shot does no harm, as I tested with Zenos. Yes, he wanted to try. He did not want a second."

Nero paled, looking at the mug she had poured the deathly powerful coffee in. "And to think I would have poured a mug full of that." He shuddered at the thought -- though it also may have been the coffee, it was hard to say at this point. "Thank you... Khiki," he mumbled in apology.

"You're welcome. If I disliked you, I wouldn't have warned you," Khiki confirmed with a nod. "Cid should be here soon, I asked him to bring bagels with cream cheese and smoked salmon."

While normally not a breakfast person, Nero nodded, now trusting her advice after heeding her warning. Switching their chit-chat over to food, the trio waited for Cid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	29. Prompt #28: Irenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possibility of what could happen when you do actually find another way together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irenic: _Aiming or aimed at peace._
> 
> Springboarded this off of _Panglossian._ It won't be written in the same way, but it does tie back to that idea of "What do you really want to say?" and how that may play out.
> 
> And no, this character is not Silva. The names being so similar was actually an accident, but they are two _very different_ characters. I mostly just needed a name...
> 
> This one... was far harder to write than all of my other works, and I still am unsure about how it came out.
> 
>  **Important Notes:** 5.3 spoilers, mild body horror.

Emet-Selch's face twisted into a scowl, his rage palpable in the air at her words. "Do you honestly think that a broken thing like you could ever compare to me?"

Silvaire winced, clutching at her chest, the light coursing through her body, aching to rip her apart, to transform her into an accursed Sin Eater. "No. That I am full aware of," she admitted, approaching him. "I however, wish to make a request."

Silvaire collapsed to her knees, unable to hold back the vile light welling up in her throat. She threw it up before the Ascian as he simply watched her with a disgusted grimace. "Pathetic," Emet-Selch muttered, approaching her. "I would kill you where you kneel, but you would be _much_ more useful to me as my Sin Eater pet."

Alisaie reached out to the Elezen, only to be waved back by her. Silvaire turned and smiled gently. "It's alright." Wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve, she turned to look up at the man staring down at her in utter contempt with a gleaming smile. "Tell me the story of Hades."

Emet-Selch suddenly grabbed Silvaire by her the collar of her blouse, pulling her to her feet in a mad fit. "How do you know that name? **_How!?_** " He shook her, her body hanging limply, strength nearly all but sapped from her.

Thancred drew his gunblade, preparing to lunge at Emet-Selch, before Urianger stopped him. "Nay. Our friend knowest what they do." He turned to watch the scene unfold. "'Twas her plan from the very beginning."

The group looked to Urianger. "Again you keep secrets from us?" Thancred asked.

Urianger let out a low sigh. "Silvaire doth confide in me about her dreams of ages long past. We spoketh at great lengths, and she spoke plain of her desire to not alloweth her secrets spread."

As Alisaie was about to make her feelings about the situation very clear, Silvaire could be heard laughing ever so softly while Emet-Selch shook her. "I've dreamed of Amaurot since I was a little girl, Hades," she murmured. "The dreams only grew stronger, more vivid when I came to the First. Then... I dreamt of our final days together, before fourteen became thirteen. Coming here was the final piece I needed to confirm my dreams were once reality."

Emet-Selch stopped shaking Silvaire, pulling her close so that she was right in his face, the man snarling at her. "Why, why hide what you knew?!" His grip on her wavered, and he released her. "Why did you hide from me?"

"Because you are still so dead set on bringing our dead kin back, and I still cannot abide by that!" Silvaire snapped, gripping at the front of her blouse in a bid to distract herself from the flood of light threatening to consume her. "I want to find a way forward, together with you. I want a peaceful solution, because you cannot sacrifice us in order to bring back what was lost! It will never be the same as it once was!"

As she yelled, the shade of Ardbert appeared behind her, having grown concerned for her safety. "If you keep pushing yourself, you are going to break! And then what? It--"

Tendrils of violet-black aether began to swirl below Ardbert, gripping his incorporeal form, anchoring him in place as Silvaire fell to her knees once more, her skin starting to crack as the light threatened to consume her.

"My Wandering Star," Emet-Selch crooned gently, stepping forward. He reached out, gently touching her face as Silvaire grit her teeth in agony. "I will see you hale and whole."

Before she could even process what was happening around her, Silvaire's world went dark, amidst the screams of her fellow Scions, the sounds of Ardbert struggling, and the final vision of Emet-Selch, giving her the most genuine of smiles.

─────

Silvaire was dreaming again, her dream of the end of days as the world began to rip asunder before her very eyes. She was watching a scene unfold before her, as she always did in these dreams.

Before her, at the gates of Amaurot, Silvaire was watching the conversation between two Amaurotines--one with a black mask, and the other with a distinct red mask. "Please, if you leave now...," the one in the red mask begged.

Silvaire knew this one, this was Hades. Even though his face was mostly shrouded, his voice made it clear -- he had been weeping, for this was his final bid to stop the Amaurotine in the black mask. This was Silvaire, who she used to be, this much she knew. But the name never came to her, only static.

"I do not agree with the Convocation, and you know that, Hades," she told him bluntly, trying to hide the pain in her voice as she clutched her chest. "I want to find a way forward, without sacrifice, and without using Elidibus to become the heart of some... being that we aren't even sure is going to save us!"

Turning on her heel, she began to leave through the gates. "I want to find another way forward, together, without sacrificing half our number."

"Azem! Please, I..." Hades's voice trailed off as she walked away.

 _Azem._ Her name, the final piece. The scene before her faded into static.

─────

Silvaire gasped as she suddenly awoken, having collapsed to the cold tile floor. The Scions had surrounded her, with Y'shtola gently holding her in her lap, with Ryne closely monitoring her aether. Urianger and Alphinaud trying to heal her, while on the other hand, Thancred and Alisaie had their weapons drawn, pointed toward Emet-Selch, his hands up in resignation.

"Look, she's not _dead,_ so if you would be so kind as to lower your weapons," Emet-Selch huffed, glaring at the rapier and gunblade pointed at his face.

"Silvaire, your soul..." Y'shtola murmured.

"It is more than just that, the light within her has subsided as well," Ryne noted. "Whatever he did... purged that aether from her."

Moving into a sitting position, Silvaire removed her spectacles, tucking them into her blouse pocket before rubbing her head. Emet-Selch kneeled before her, holding out his hand to her. "What did you dream?"

Silvaire stared at Emet-Selch, trying to refocus her vision. "The last meeting at the gates of Amaurot, as Hades and Azem." She took his hand.

"So you remember yourself," Emet-Selch murmured, rising to his feet and helping Silvaire up. "Then you know why we parted ways."

"Azem wanted a different path--a different way to save the star. And she... no, I, I do not want you to sacrifice what was born of the sacrifices of our kin," Silvaire replied, putting her glasses back on. "For all its talk of non-interference and merely being watchers of fate, the Convocation has done enough damage through their meddling."

Emet-Selch paused, thinking silently for the longest moment, before pointing to Thancred. "You. Catch." He snapped his fingers, and the Crystal Exarch appeared above him.

Quickly moving to catch the injured Exarch, Thancred growled. "What sort of trick is this?"

"There is still... some hope for your lot, it seems." Emet-Selch looked at Silvaire, smirking. "I want to watch you find the lost fragments of yourself. Perhaps I will help, if the mood suits me. I want to see my Azem whole."

Silvaire quirked her head, a look of feigned confusion on her face. "That's awfully strange, because my dreams tell a completely different tale of how you spoke to Azem. Perhaps I should regale the group with a story?"

"Oh, please, _do tell,_ " Y'shtola responded, turning to Silvaire. "It would be a delight to listen to, I'm sure."

"You should focus on taking the Exarch back to the Crystarium." Emet-Selch nearly hissed, a portal of aether appearing behind him. He turned his back to the group, walking away. "We have things to discuss later, Silvaire." With that, he disappeared into his portal.

Silvaire looked to the injured Exarch in Thancred's arms. "We have something more important to worry about for now. Let's head back to the Crystarium to regroup."

What did the future hold, now that a new way forward was possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	30. Prompt #29: Paternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eji and Saran discuss adopting a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one, as most of my characters have dead parents. I only have one character that has a living father, and I am not going to do a story about him. That's a can of worms I will not open, end of story.
> 
> I wanted something nicer. This is featuring the couple mentioned in 'Where the Heart Is', specifically the letter from the one called 'Ulaan'.
> 
> I had a fic planned out with these two for several years now, but it's one of those things that's very hard to write, for several reasons...
> 
> **Important Notes/Content Warning:** Depictions and talks of mental illness, specifically hearing voices inside one's mind. While not depicted in a demeaning/negative way, I tried to be sensitive about the subject since this actually hits close to home. If this sort of subject matter is a trigger, please do not read this fic. Thank you for understanding.

"You want to adopt a child, my heart?" Saran asked, turning to her partner. They were now in Gridania, together in an inn room, getting ready for the day.

Eji nodded gently, changing into her gear. "Yes. Bolormaa said that we would be great parents, and because we cannot conceive ourselves, she suggested to take in a child that needs a family." She smiled, looking to her beloved. "You would be the more fatherly type, or would you rather be the mother role?"

Saran looked to Eji, concern crossing her features at the mention of Bolormaa. One of Eji's voices, though unlike the others, this one was of a kinder sort, motherly. "You are sure it is her?"

Eji nodded. "I am positive. The others have slowly become whispers with the more crystals we collect, instead of the raging storm that has been in my mind for years." She gave Saran a warm smile, before giving her a hug. "So do not worry. If something were to come up, I would tell you."

Saran looked at Eji, kissing her head softly. "As for my role, you know I do not care for such nonsense. We are parents, not mother, not father. Whatever child we adopt, we will love them and take care of them."

Eji looked up at Saran, smiling happily. "I hope they will like Chono." She glanced over at a small wolf pup sleeping inside a leather carrying bag. "And Chono will like them."

"We have to find a child that is right for us. But right now... we still have many things to do, my little plum," Saran reminded Eji. "Today we are to seek out Garuda."

Eji let out a small sigh, putting on the rest of her clothing. "Of course, my tomato warrior." She went over to Chono, gently petting his head. "Chono, let's go."

Chono stirred, letting out a small bark and climbing into his carry bag, sticking his feet into each of the holes. Eji picked him up while Saran gathered their things before the two headed out for the day, their task to seek out and kill Garuda set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


	31. Prompt #30: Splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva finds a letter they don't remember writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final prompt, and this is what came to me.
> 
> **Important Notes/Content Warning:** alcohol use, possession (hinted)

"Ugh... how much did I have to drink last night?" Silva asked, passed out over a desk. A bottle of wine sat before them, now empty, along with the wine glass. Slowly getting up, they looked at the parchment before them, glancing it over. "The hells did I write...?"

─────

> How long has it been since I started down this path? I am unsure, for time blurs to me. But there is something I wish to convey to you.
> 
> I am aware that I am but fragments of a far greater idea, a world greater than just myself.
> 
> In one, I am a half-Garlean that takes on many guises to hide myself, hell bent on ripping the Empire apart for destroying my family. I fear they watch me, for my father and mother held many secrets, and passed many of them along to me. I have hurt allies who spy on me. There is only one thing keeping me tethered down, and he is a fragment beyond myself.
> 
> Another half-Garlean, only I have not seen the star showers. I am so damaged, so hurt, heart walled off to everything, in a relationship that would have turned the world to naught but ash, if I did not leave when I did. To touch me, to love me, is to hurt me.
> 
> Now I am two, a bonded couple, a rarity that two fragments coexist in the same reflection! Red and purple. One is beyond gender but can be blinded by rage, the other can hear the Mothercrystal's whispers with the utmost clarity, but other voices cloud and confuse my mind. Separate, I am lost, but in coming together, I become something far greater.
> 
> This time, I am part of a larger family and have split away to follow my own path. I speak with animals as if they are people, preferring their company, with a curious penchant for rats and birds. Fitting, seeing as I saved one associated with such beasts, bucking the trend of so many other of my fragments.
> 
> Here, I am long lived, a handful of centuries now, but with few loves. They have all withered before I have been able to reveal my adoration. But I have been torn apart by what I needed to do, was forced to do. Now I live up to my full floral namesake, able to bloom.
> 
> Many more lives, many more ideals, many different paths I have yet to walk. Even some of these particular fragments live in various mirrors of their own, their lives going down separate paths. The mouthpiece I write to you from is even longer lived than all the others combined, for this mouthpiece is naught but a broken fragment with a knack for stitching together souls to make themselves more whole. This fragment of myself has yet to find their true path.
> 
> You will write this off as naught but the ramblings of a lunatic. I do not blame you if you did. But I assure you, these fragments I speak of... you have glimpsed into their worlds. Thank you for coming along and viewing them.

─────

Staring at the paper, Silva frowned. This was their handwriting, no one else could have written it. And yet it wasn't them who wrote it. No signature was left, either, so they had to of written it while drunk. Perhaps one of their other souls? It didn't matter, but either way, they unlocked a desk drawer. "I will burn this later. For now..." Rolling up the paper, they slipped it inside and locked the drawer up. "I have some other things to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot. I may not respond to comments, but please know I do read them and appreciate them.
> 
> I am part of an FFXIV fanfic Discord for both readers and writers! If you wish to join: [please use this link](https://discord.gg/hWyCz3F) and let them know this fic is what brought you over! ♥


End file.
